Through It All
by NeRd
Summary: AU: San Chai and Lei are the best of childhood friends, but when marriage talk and Dao Ming Si enter the picture everything blurs. Is there more to their friendship? [chapter 22 up!!!!]
1. Formal Introduction

At the numerous gatherings of the social elite he had seen her. The girl who sat off towards the side, enmeshed in thoughts, and staring out the large windows of the dining hall. He watched her from his table. Dao Ming Si sat at the head, the heir to the largest corporation, the wealthiest of them all, and the most immature. Ximen sat to Lei's right, a particularly suave 8 year old, sweet with words, and easily bored. To Lei's left was Jing, two years older Jing was caring and understanding, and very close to Lei. She was already quite beautiful and her talents were innumerable. Of course, sitting next to Jing was Mei Zuo. The loyal Mei Zuo was the most active, playful, and outgoing of the bunch and from this early age he was already infatuated with Jing. Lei himself was set to control a vast insurance corporation. He and his friends were the high ranking group of handsome young heirs known as F4.   
  
At one such party, Lei glanced up to scan the room for the peculiar girl who he had taken an interest in. Lei was reserved, silent, and contemplative and to him this girl seemed like a kindred spirit. Finally picking her shape out from the crowd, he saw her being scolded by a woman, probably her mother. The women strolled off, and the girl crouched down on the floor. She pulled her knees up and buried her head. "She's crying," Lei thought. Hesitating for a minute, he excused himself from the table. F4 didn't really notice, they were joking around about something and laughing hysterically.   
  
"Go away," she snapped at him. He stared at her tear-streaked face, and felt her eyes analyzing him.   
"So she's not meek..just sad," he thought. Without saying a word, he flipped over into a handstand. "What are you doing," she asked.   
"If you want to cry, just do a handstand, that way, your tears won't fall." With that he left her to ponder on his words. "What an odd boy," she thought as her eyes followed him. He felt her gaze on his back; he turned to look at her and gently smiled. Embarrassed at being caught, she quickly looked the other way.   
  
Furtively, she glanced around and slowly pushed herself into a wobbly handstand. "It works right?" a voice said softly. Startled, she fumbled and fell onto the ground. "What are you talking about?" said the girl. Smiling, Lei offered his hand and introduced himself, "My name is Hua Tze Lei, and you are?" Hesitating she took his hand and said, "My name is Shan-Cai, nice to meet you Hua Tze Lei." "His hands feel warm and he has a kind smile," she thought. "Now that we know each others names, why the fish face?" asked Lei, his voice breaking her out of her thoughts.   
  
"Fish face?" said Shan Cai. "Oh, I just hate going to these stupid dinner parties, pretending to be the little sweet innocent princess they want me to be. In fact, I just want to go play in dirt and be an ordinary 7 year old!" "You talk too much," said Lei. "Maybe you talk too little!" Shan Cai threw back as she blew a raspberry. "You're pretty cute," said Lei. "You're pretty strange," she blushed. They fell into a fit of giggles, and besides an occasional comment, they sat in silence--a comfortable peace. 


	2. Dependence

Through It All  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own F4 (Though I wish we did) or any cast members of "Meteor Garden"  
  
:: Years later. F4 is in high school ::  
  
"And then I beat him to a pulp!" Dao Ming Si boasted. "Ah Si we're in high school now why don't you find yourself a girlfriend?" Ximen asked lazily. "What? And be like you? Have girls leaving me gifts all over the place? You've already dated everyone decent in our grade, and it's only first semester!" Dao Ming Si exclaimed. Laughing, Ximen turned his attention to Lei, "What do you think?" Lei peered over his notebook full of doodles but didn't answer. Mei Zuo was out playing basketball, and as the other two continued their argument Lei felt his cell phone vibrate. Sliding it out of his pocket, he saw a message from San-Chai. "Where are you going Lei?" Ah Si demanded. "I'm tired," Lei replied without turning around. "That guy! It's only 2 in the afternoon!" Ximen chuckled.   
  
"Yo," Lei whispered as he plopped into the swing next to her. They had been meeting in this park for years, and even though they had outgrown almost all of the equipment it was still a favorite spot. Immersed in a small wooded area, it was private and they came here to be alone. Unbeknownst to her, Lei asked for the plot of land to be bought a couple of years ago. Since that night Lei and San Chai met, they developed a distinct friendship. Lei felt comfortable with her, he talked to her the most (not he talked much at all). Lei had become her shoulder, and she his confidant. They didn't need words to understood each other, and Lei enjoyed that about their relationship. He deliberately kept her apart from his world of F4, and he never mentioned her to them. It just seemed better this way.  
  
"You're skipping class," he stated. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He waited till she had calmed to hear what she had to say. "I'm so tired of it. They never come home, and when they do they fight. That's all they do. I was late for my piano recital today so I was scolded again. You see this dress? Do you have any idea how restricting it is? I want to cut it apart!" Lei gave her one of those smiles that only she got to see. He handed her his handkerchief and then called for a ride. "Where are you going?" she asked.   
"We're going." he said with an expressionless face.  
"Tsao yeh (sir)," the driver said as he opened the door to the white Jaguar. Lei took San Chai's hand and let her get in the car first.   
"But I still have class and..." she protested.  
They stepped inside the BCBG store, and the sales representatives immediately began to service them, rushing out beverages. "Mr. Hua Zhe Lei and Miss Dong San Chai! What a nice surprise! Are you here to see our new collection? Let us know how we can help..." the manager rambled on.  
"Pants and shirts. Casual ones." Lei interrupted then gently pushed San Chai into a dressing room.   
"Lei! I have lots of clothes. I don't want you buying things for me, this is not neccessary." San Chai's face was flushed. Her eyes were still red from crying, and he couldn't fight the urge to pamper her.   
  
"You said your dress was tight, so find something you like. We're going to the amusement park today."   
"If I bring her home maybe her parents will be too gracious to scold her anymore tonite. She really needs a break from it all. At least my parents don't care what I do." he thought to himself. She showed him a new perspective on the world with her enthusiasm for others and wide-eyed innocence. Only a year younger, she kept the spirit of youth alive in him with every wild idea of hers. He recalled Christmas of last year when she forced him to dress up as an elf and brought presents to the hospital kids. He did it because she asked him to. It was just that simple. 


	3. Birthday Bash

Through It All  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own F4 (Though I wish we did) or any cast members of "Meteor Garden"  
  
Lei sauntered out of the black Mercedes half asleep. It was already 12 and he was only here because Dao Ming Si wouldn't stop calling this morning. He was sure to get a yelling from Dao Ming Si. As he walked up the marble steps of Ying-De and onto the familiar grounds, girls still gazed at him dreamingly as he walked to the cafe to meet with F3. "You're late!" Dao Ming Si screamed. Lei merely rubbed his eyes, and sat down without answering Dao Ming Si. "Lei..." started Dao Ming Si. "Ah-Si, we all know that Lei needs at least 15 hours of sleep each day" said Mei Zuo. "Exactly what's so important that you called all of us at 6 in the morning, and where is Ximen?" asked an exasperated Mei Zuo. Dao Ming Si sighed, "Ximen isn't here for a reason. Ximen's birthday is coming up and we haven't planned anything yet." "Well, he's been complaining that the girls here are getting boring," Mei Zuo pointed out. "Okay, then lets book that new club," Dao Ming Si decided. "Great! I've seen the mei-meis that go there, he'll love it! We should all bring dates and so he can freely choose from all the girls there. It's too bad Jing's in France. She'd want to be here for this," added Mei Zuo. "Whatever. I'll take care of it," said Dao Ming Si.   
"Lei? What about you?" "Huh? Sure. I'm hungry guys, let's get something to eat." Ximen approached. "What are you guys talking about so secretly?" he asked quizzically. To which Dao Ming Si shouted "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Mei Zuo sighed and Ximen laughed, jokingly saying "right, right." "Let's order some lunch then," said Mei Zuo.  
  
San Chai threw her books on the floor and flopped onto her bed. The house was quiet with her parents out of town. "I love Fridays!!" she screamed. "Hmm what to do tonite," she thought. There was a knock a the door and the maid informed her that Ching He left a message. Ching He was a friend from school, a goofy but generous guy. "Wai? Ching He? You called for me? Tonite? Sorry I already have plans, but I'll call you tomorrow okay?" she told him. Well, she didn't really have plans but she hadn't talked to him all week...her cell phone rang. She smiled at the picture that showed on her cell phone. It was Lei, what a coincidence. "Hey Lei! Let's go do something tonite. It's been a while, and I feel grrreat now that the week is over."   
  
It was nice to hear her so excited, he didn't want to tell her he couldn't see her tonight. He pondered for a second. "Leiiii," San Chai chimed. "I'll pick you up at 8 okay? There's a party at VS," Lei told her cooly. "It's time she met the F3. They'll like her. My best friends all together...should be interesting. I want to see her tonight anyway," he thought to himself. 


	4. One of Them

Through It All  
Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own F4 (Though I wish we did) or any cast members of "Meteor Garden"  
  
Lei guided San Chai to the private room the F3 were in. He looked back at her warmly and smiled to himself. She looked adorable with her white dress and long flowing locks. "Lei, this is a club. I don't drink. You know that." he heard her saying. She was nervous, and he reached to hold her hand. She never thought anything of it, they were the best of friends, brother and sister even. She was only too pleased to be meeting his friends.  
  
"What up Lei! Who's the cutie you've got with you?" Mei Zuo shouted across the room. Ximen took his hands from the waist of the model he was sitting with and got up to greet them. "Happy birthday Ximen," Lei handed him a small box. "Thanks! Glad you're here...you're late of course!" Ximen taunted cheerfully. He was surprised to see a petite girl standing behind Lei. Before he had a chance to say anything, the girl put her hand out and introduced herself. "Ni hao, my name is San Chai. I'm pleased to meet you. Happy Birthday! Please accept my apologies. I didn't realize this was a birthday party so I didn't prepare a gift," she blurted glaring up at Lei. Ximen laughed, "Your attendance is a gift in itself. My name is Ximen. Guys get over here. This is Mei Zuo and Dao Ming Si."  
"Pleased to meet you San Chai," Mei Zuo kissed her hand. "How do you do," Dao Ming Si was looking at her carefully. "San Chai, these are the F3, my closest friends, my brothers," Lei told her.   
  
"Hahahah! San Chai I didn't realize your parents ran the Dong Appliance Enterprise! Were you the same girl who poured her drink on Jason Se at the New Year's Party? Whoo you've got character!" Mei Zuo was bent over in laughter. "Man, that guy was such sleaze. I'm proud to know the girl that embarrassed him all the way back to New York." Ximen agreed. "I knew they'd like her." Lei thought. Dao Ming Si remained strangely quiet that night, but the guys were having too much fun and too much to drink to have noticed. As Lei and San Chai returned from the dancefloor, Mei Zuo guided her back out again. Ximen danced with her after that, and she was completely out of breath when she sat down. Lei went to get her a juice, and Dao Ming Si finally said, "May I have a dance as well?" She nodded, and the pair of them made their way through the crowd.  
  
"OW!! That hurt!" San Chai cried. "Well you have absolutely no sense of rhythm! Follow my lead! I'm a man of SIZE!" Dao Ming Si shouted at her. "HAHAH! It's SENSE Mr. Dao! And you have two left feet!" she retorted. "You're such a stupid woman!"   
"Who are you calling stupid you pig head? We just met! I'm going back. My feet hurt."  
Back in the room there was no more awkward tension, and San Chai had earned a place with the F4. She and Dao Ming Si however, bickered incessantly. His violent temper didn't scare her, and he could never win over her. The rest of the night found the guys in hysterics over a furious Ah-Si. "I haven't seen this side of Ah-Si before. Not being able to handle a girl? San Chai is really something. Jing's got to see these two argue! Things will be lively for sure." Ximen thought. 


	5. Luxury and Laughs

Through It All  
Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own F4 (Though I wish we did) or any cast members of "Meteor Garden"  
  
San Chai found herself a lot happier in the months after that party. F4 was carefree, reckless, but they took good care of her. She gained 3 more friends as well as 3 big brothers. It just happened these guys were sons of the top four families...most didn't show it that bad but that Dao Ming Si! What a crude guy! She was packing her things hastily. The guys wanted to fly to Japan for the weekend...how typical of them to decide this morning. No matter. She was eager to leave the house. Her parents were home. Something about her father having an affair...who knows what it will explode into this time.  
  
On his way to pick up San Chai, Xi Men and Mei Zuo talked about the role she had taken up in their lives.  
"I love her personality. She's so tiny yet she yells louder than Ah-Si!" Mei Zuo said.  
"Honestly, I never met anyone like her. She's something alright. She makes me think of what is important in life. She keeps us in line and took us down from the high pedestal we were so used to since we were little."  
  
"Yeah, she did. She's not like the girls at Ying-De or the one's our parents try to set us up with. She cares for us even though she has problems of her own."  
  
"She's special. She has a grasp on reality. Plus with her, she can keep Ah-Si's temper in check. Seems like Ah-Si has met his match since his sister left."  
  
Ximen and Mei Zuo laughed.   
  
"San Chai Xiao Jie (Miss San Chai) good morning. Where would you like to be taken today?" Ximen opened the car door for her. She giggled and playfully punched him. "San Chai? Why don't you take your sunglasses off? I want to see that melon face of yours!" Mei Zuo taunted. She threw her purse at him. "Ouch. I mean that lovely angel face!!" San Chai paused for a minute, then pushed her sunglasses up. "You're parents are home again?" Ximen asked gently glancing at her puffy eyes. She nodded. "Mother wants a divorce, but they both decided it would be bad for the company. I get to hear them scream about each other's affairs now," San Chai told them softly. Ximen could commiserate. His own family was a mess of infidelity as well, but he had found other ways to deal with the disappointment. He skillfully put his arm around her small frame. At the airport Ah-Si was less tactful "San Chai! Don't cry so much! You're ugly enough. You'll never find a husband if you keep this up." This remark earned him a swift kick in the shin, and as the group laughed they knew she would be okay. F4 booked the entire flight, and San Chai boarded the empty plane with a frown. "You guys are so wasteful! We don't have to sit alone you know. Other people don't carry the plague."  
"Yes mother, we know," Ximen called as he headed towards the kitchen nook for a drink. On the way there San Chai sat next to Lei watching him sketch. She leaned over and added things here and there, and they laughed at their depiction of a pineapple-head Ah-Si, a casanova Ximen, and an ridiculously built Mei Zuo.   
"Lei? Why the sudden trip? Not that I don't want to relax in the hot springs you're so fond of...but why the rush? You guys told me this morning, but the plane is empty. You're influential and all but not that quick."  
"Hm. Can't hide things from you can we? Will you just trust me? Have fun and forget about everything. You finished your last set of finals!" Lei assured her.  
"WOOHOO San Chai will be at Yingde with us next year!! Actually a reason to go to school!!" Mei Zuo shouted.   
"You guys can't consider waltzing around the campus as going to school. You have to attend class once in a while." San Chai sighed.  
Lei noticed that San Chai lost herself in thought. "How am I going to tell them I plan to study abroad next year?" she wondered.  
  
They retired to their rooms when it got too hot on the beach, and around 4 o clock a large box with pink ribbons and fresh lilies adorning the top was delivered to her room. "Dress for dinner at 7. We'll meet you in the hotel's Sakura Salon." It was Lei's handwriting, but she could tell from the dress in the box he had sent it. Lei had exquisite taste. Probably because he knew her so well and because he was so artistic. She didn't take long to get ready. She never liked primping herself anyway. She let her hair down and walked out onto her balcony while she brushed it. They had gotten her a room with a breathtaking view of the water. She ran her hands over the dress laid out on her bed. A sheer layer of pale pink material lay on top of a white slip. The straps of the dress and the scalloped bottom of it were outlined with pearly cherry blossom-shaped beads. She had just zipped up the knee-length dress when there was another knock at the door. Three smaller boxes were brought in. Each a different size and color. She smiled. Those guys were spoiling her. She'd have to scold them about wasting money later. She had plenty to wear! The first box she opened revealed a pair of satin shoes the color of her dress. The note read: "Not too tall so you don't hurt yourself! ~Ximen" The next box she opened contained a small purse. She wasn't suprised it was a perfect match right down to the beads. "For girlie things. I've got good taste right? Mei Zuo" The last box was flat and she gasped when she saw the necklace within. Her sharp eye recognized diamonds immediately. His scribbles read, "It cost a lot of money so you better like it! Dao MIng Si" That idiot! What was F4 planning? Why all the splendor?? 


	6. Secrets and Surprises

Chapter 6: Secrets and Surprises  
Lei was already dressed. He looked extremely handsome in his white tux as he sat tuning his violin. His answered his cell and headed downstairs. The room was all set up, and the other guys were all accounted for. "She better like this. It took a lot of work." Dao Ming Si grumbled. "Ah-Si you know you don't mind doing nice things for her. She's had a rough time at home lately, so you better be nice tonight," Mei Zuo said. "The place looks fantastic. All we're missing now is the star of the evening. Lei this was a great idea." Ximen commented. "It's almost seven now. Turn off the lights," Lei told a server.  
  
San Chai walked into the dark room. "Is this some sort of joke. I'm hungry you guys. Guys?" San Chai wondered aloud. "SURPRISE!!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS ON GRADUATING FROM HIGH SCHOOL!!" F4 shouted in unison. "You're all grown up now San Chai. May I be the first to compliment you on how delightful you look tonite?" Ximen held out his arm to escort her to the table. San Chai was beside herself, a silly grin from ear to ear. "Well I should look wonderful! F4 has the best taste, and my outfit is a credit to them. Thanks." she replied. He pulled out the chair at the head of the table for her to sit down and then sat himself next to her. Lei sat to her right. Course after course of extravangant food was served, and San Chai smiled all evening. They toasted to her graduation and joked about her being underage. "So only a little champagne okay?" Mei Zuo laughed. Even Dao Ming Si was pleasant all through dinner. He only called her stupid once all evening. After she waltzed with Lei, she let herself rest comfortably in his arms. "Most memorable night of my life. Really." she whispered in his ear. "Only the best for my fish face. Let's sit down." Lei said. The waiter brought in an enormous layered cake lit with sparklers. Delicately crafted flowers that were incredibly realistic covered the cake. Tulips, lilies, roses, daisies, all sorts of blooms. "I love the flower theme to everything tonight. Thanks. Thank you so much. Thank you for the gifts, the party, but mostly for caring," San Chai said through tears. "You're such a crybaby, but here's to you." Dao Ming Si said as he raised his glass. "Of course flowers! We know you like them best! Why else would you be best friends with HUA Zhe Lei?!" Mei Zuo added. (**Hua means flower in Chinese**) "This night is a dream" she thought to herself. As they finished up dessert she pondered how she should break the news to the guys. Lei noticed her glazed expression and wondered to himself what had been distracting her this whole trip.   
  
The guys had outdone themselves tonight for her she thought as she returned to her room. As she prepared herself for bed, her phone went off and on the screen was a text message from Lei asking her to meet him on the beach. She wondered what he needed from her at such an hour.   
Lei, still dressed in his white tux, stared at the ocean as he continued to play his violin, wondering what was bothering his poor San Chai throughout the entire trip. "Whatever it was must be important because his San Chai wasn't her bright usual self. Wait. My San Cai? Where did that come from?"   
San Chai began to wander on the beach in search of Lei. He didn't tell her where to meet him on the beach exactly. How typical of him. However, it was by the sound of the violin was she able to pinpoint him. After all these years of knowing him, the sound of his violin made her heart feel at peace. She continued to gaze at him, admiring the way he played the violin with such grace.   
"Lei." Lei turned around to look at her and smiled.   
"Fish face, you're finally here."   
"Why did you call me out at this god-forsaken hour when every normal human being is asleep?" San Chai asked jokingly.   
"What's been bothering you during this trip San Chai?" Lei asked seriously.  
San Chai looked away, gazing at the ocean.   
"Lei, I want to go study abroad. I don't want to attend Ying-De."   
"Why? Is it really that bad being near us?"   
"No, it's not you guys. Honestly, I feel safe being with you guys, including Dao Ming Si. But I want to get away from everything in my life. I want to live a life in which I don't have to live up to the expectations of my parents. I want to be myself. Not some heiress to a multi-million dollar corporation. Lei, I have been working two part time jobs to financially support myself so I won't have to depend on my parents. I've made up my mind to study abroad, Lei. Will you support my decision?" San Chai said as she focused on his face.  
Lei looked out towards the ocean. Instinctively, he reached for her hand and held it, not saying a word. 


	7. Runaway Bridetobe

Disclaimer: Do not own F4 (Though I wish we did) or any cast members of "Meteor Garden"  
  
Chapter 7: Runaway Bride-to-be  
  
:: Not long after they returned from Japan ::  
"What is with these women? Is it a trend to study abroad now? First Jing and now San Chai? At least Jing waited till she graduated from Yingde. What's San Chai's rush?" Mei Zuo fumed. "She's a stupid woman." Ah-Si said shortly. Lei had just spilled the news, but he left them to discuss it. He sighed deeply before slouching off.   
  
Lei patiently sat on the swing awaiting San Chai's arrival. He looked over the choppy text message she sent him about meeting at their usual spot. However, she hadn't arrived yet and was late, which was unusual for her. Hearing hurried footsteps,he looked up as a breathless San Chai stopped in front of him. "Lei! I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." Lei looked at her. Her eyes were puffy, from crying again, and her hair a mess. "San Chai." Lei said softly. San Chai looked up and collapsed into Lei's arms in sobs.  
"What's wrong? Look at me San Chai." He gently lifted her head. "What happened?"   
"My parents won't allow me to study abroad even if I pay for it with my own money. They want me to stay at home because they want to keep an eye on me. What am I supposed to do Lei? Don't they realize that by restraining me, I only resent them more?" sobbed San Chai.  
"San Chai, your parents are only trying to protect you. Now be a good girl and don't cry anymore. You look ugly enough, crying will only make it worst." Lei said jokingly.   
"Lei, they arranged my marriage for me already," San Chai spat the words out in disgust.  
Lei didn't know what to say. His parents had probably arranged his marriage already but they hadn't told him anything yet. "She's so young and her parents are already pushing her into a marriage. What am I to do? It hurts my heart to see her cry like this." Lei knelt down to her and hugged tightly.   
"Even though Lei hasn't said anything, just being held in his arms is enough," she thought.  
After her tears subsided, San Chai told Lei that her parents wanted her to get to know the guy and to stay in the country so they could start a relationship with each other before they got married. Something inside knawed at Lei uncomfortably. Ignoring the feeling, he hesitantly asked who this fiancee was.   
"I don't know. I meet him on Saturday. My parents want it to be a surprise. I don't want to go Lei. I don't want to marry someone I don't know for business purposes. I don't want to be used as mere leverage in a merger."  
"Don't worry San Chai, no matter what, I'll always be here for you. I know things will work out. Now clean your face. You got snot all over my Paul Smith shirt."  
San Chai took his handkerchief and playfully hit him, "thank you, Lei, for everything. Are you running out of handkerchiefs? I have quite a collection of yours at my house." She had regained enough composure to joke, and Lei was relieved.  
  
Saturday rolled around too quickly, and San Chai dragged herself out of bed to get dressed for her tea date with Mr. Future Husband. "At least I convinced them to let me go alone" she thought to herself. Without nagging and fake parentals around, I can really see what this guy is about. She rummaged through her closet and purposely picked the plainest of outfits. San Chai called Lei before leaving the house for a few words of encouragement. "Lei, wish me luck I'm off to meet a grim reaper!" she tried to sound cheerful. "You don't need luck. You've got that fish face. Besides if it gets bad you can always punch him. I'll call you later." Lei teased.   
  
San Chai gracefully entered the coffee shop, her eyes scanning the room while her mind raced. He's supposed to be wearing all blue and have a rose if I remember correctly. She took a few steps in and came to a dead halt, her jaw dropping. Of all people, she hadn't expected to see him. "No, it couldn't be. I'm not that unlucky...am I?! Can I make a run for it? Yes. He didn't see me yet. If I run now I can save myself. Crap! My feet aren't moving. MOVE!!!!" San Chai screamed at herself.   
  
He twiddled his thumbs nervously, glancing at the entrance frequently. He picked up the yellow rose and breathed in its fragrance. When he saw her he blurted, "San Chai? You stupid woman what are you doing here? There are plenty of coffeehouses and I don't have time to argue with you today....are you....We..." Dao Ming Si's voice trailed off as all color drained from San Chai's face. "No way. N-O. NO WAY." with that, San Chai convinced her legs to function and dashed out. 


	8. Lost and Found

Chapter 8: Lost and Found  
"You should be thankful! What do you mean you refuse? The BEST HUSBAND possible!! You don't get another option. You ungrateful brat! Where are you going?!" San Chai had flown up the winding staircase as her parents' shouts carried on behind her. In record time she was ready to go...but where? She threw most of her possessions over the balcony, locked the door, and unrolled the chain ladder she hid in her room. "Glad I kept this thing. It's been a while since I snuck out."   
  
"Coming!! San Chai? What's up? Everything okay?" Xiao Yo's gaze drifted to the multitude of bags assembled near San Chai's feet. San Chai had no choice but to seek refuge with a friend her parents knew nothing about--a commoner. Xiao Yo was San Chai's dearest girlfriend. Her sweet nature, unwavering loyalty, and nuturing sense made her the only one who could help San Chai through this ordeal. After narrating the events of the past week San Chai collapsed on the makeshift bed Xiao Yo arranged for her.   
"Stay as long as you like okay? I'm really sorry I can't offer you any good advice. Who knew the life of the rich was a life of the restricted." Xiao Yo handed San Chai a pillow from her own bed before continuing, "You should get some of your influential friends to help you out. What is his name...Lei!"  
  
San Chai sat up. Not this time. She unzipped her pink backpack and pulled out a soft bundle of handkerchiefs. Glancing at his name monogramed in every one she smiled weakly. She hugged them close to her chest and lay down.   
  
"What do you mean she's missing? She's not exactly a four-year old. She didn't get lost. So elaborate." Mei Zuo demanded. Lei shrugged while his thoughts ran wild and with a solemn face told the F3, "Her mom called me asking if I knew her whereabouts. I haven't been able to get in touch with her for over a week now. I've been waiting for her to call me, but I think it's serious this time. She had a real bad fight with her mom. She's set to start dating someone her parents picked out." Lei's eyes searched the peculiar expression on Ah-Si's face. When their eyes met, Ah-Si spoke up "It was me. I'm that guy."  
  
"Ximen where is this cafe? Are you lost?" Lei asked turning in his seat. "I am not lost." Ximen grumbled though desperately searching for the right street. "Stop the car." Lei declared suddenly. "Stop the car!" Ximen brought his Benz to an abrupt halt and watched Lei rush into a small bakery. He glanced up at the Grand Opening sign, still in shock over how unbeliveably fast Lei had tumbled out of the car. Ximen parked and casually strolled into the small cafe, taking in the fragrance of treats baking. "Lei, what the hell was that about? You don't like sweets...this is a pastry shop." he said sarcastically. "I saw her in the window." was Lei's only reply, more to himself than Ximen. The boys rang the brass bell near the counter and a petite girl hurried out. "Welcome to Divine Desserts! How can I help you today?"   
  
"She's cute...not my type but cute," Ximen thought. He flashed a trademark smile at her and watched the hints of pink emerge on her cheeks. "Xiao Yo? Do you need some hel...." San Chai was leaning through the doorway. Lei swiftly made his way toward her, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her outside the store. "It's been two months. TWO MONTHS! You didn't call! Where was I supposed to find you? I'm glad you had the decency to pass word to me that you were okay but was that supposed to suffice? I was...worried." Lei calmed himself. He half-wanted to scold her and half-wanted to just hold her. Lei was not a man of words, and his overflow of concern shook Ximen and San Chai a bit. Biting her lip she replied, "I'm sorry! I just couldn't tell you this time. My parents would surely hound you for information, and I don't want you to have to lie for me. This isn't your fight." The intensity melted from Lei's expression, but he continued to stare at her. "It's good to see you. Thank goodness you're okay, but Lei's right. You could've come to us, at least let us try to help." Ximen had wrapped the girl he loved like a little sister in his arms and squeezed her tightly. For once, she didn't object to this physical closeness and hugged him back.   
  
She prepared Lei's coffee with plenty of milk and Ximen's black. It's hard to forget the minor details about your loved ones. They chatted casually for a bit, skirting the issue at hand. Never one for small talk, Lei interjected the banter "Tell me what you want to do, I'll do it for you."   
"Oy I've missed him even when he's blunt. Everything's so complicated. I'm so close to losing all composure every time he looks intently at me with those piercing eyes," San Chai thought. Getting back her nerve, she bluntly stated "No. I can't. I need my space. I need to make my own decisions. I'm not going home."   
"Ah-Si is really a decent guy, no a great guy. Give it a shot. You have to try everything once right? I tried the food at that dingy shop with you, so it's only fair right?" Ximen argued. "My future is hardly comparable to a bowl of noodles. That was a meal; this is a marriage." She should've realized Ah-Si would tell the gang, and she felt relieved that enough time had passed to make the news seem less shocking. Ximen had a point, but that meant giving in to her insane parents. San Chai's face wrinkled in her distress. Lei focused his stare on her face, studying each feature. His San Chai had changed. She was certainly messier: her hair in a loose ponytail, her face no longer glowing from the pampering of facials and cosmetics, but something else had surfaced on her porcelain face. She seemed to ooze cheerfulness, a sincere happiness.  
  
Lei slept soundly for the first time in weeks that night. He didn't have to clutch his cell phone all night, and as he fell into tranquil slumber his angelic face revealed a lingering smile. 


	9. That Feeling

Disclaimer: Do not own F4 (Though I wish we did) or any cast members of "Meteor Garden"  
  
Chapter 9: That Feeling  
  
"I'm only agreeing to this because I don't think I could intrude on Xiao Yo anymore than I have," San Chai insisted.  
"It's not much. Don't worry about it." Lei led her into a well-lit loft. He agreed to oblige by the cost limits San Chai had set, but he'd gone over them significantly. Lei could get carried away at times when it concerned spending on San Chai, and she never failed to both appreciate and scold him for it. He spent the last few days personally picking out the furniture, wall hangings, and every last detail was mulled over.   
She surveyed her new home and gasped at the splendor of it all. "LEI! How DENSE do you take me for? I know this cost too much. We agreed to modesty! I'm not a charity case. I WILL pay you back. Why don't.." she started to whine, but he cut her short.  
"Hungry? Let's go get some food. Why don't you change and we'll grab lunch." Lei sunk down into one of the red sofas and fingered the cell phone in his pocket before deciding against calling the F3. He wanted to soak in some private time with her and figure out what to do next.   
  
"Unbelievable! He never listens. None of them do. One day they'll know how hard it is to earn money! Haha, who am I kidding." San Chai mumbled to herself as she browsed the selection in her closet. She wasn't surprised that her clothes were tucked away in a bottom drawer to make room for brand new things, all picked by Lei. In a snappy fifteen minutes she was ready to go. She washed her face and threw on a white sleeveless tank and lavendar skirt. She smiled at herself in the mirror tracing the small flowers embroidered on the bottom of her tank. "Certainly can't deny the guy's sense of style. It's good to be with him again." she mused. San Chai pulled a daisy from one of the many vases scattered in her room, tucked it in her hair and was out the door.   
  
"Eat. You're so skinny. It's not healthy. I bet you've been having too much ramen."  
"Lei, you're skinny too! Stop nagging me. Let's both eat." San Chai had already started devouring her food. He was right of course, a good meal was hard to come by with her limited funds and double work shifts..   
Sipping his coffee, Lei gathered his thoughts and asked "So what do you want to do?"  
"I want to go to school. I miss the bustle of classes, and I need to get a degree if I'm going to be self-sufficient."  
"I've already registered you at Yingde. But that's not what I'm talking about." He had an unbreakable habit of setting things up for her that she didn't request of him. As the image of Ah-Si floated around in his mind, a chill ran up his back. Ah-Si is like a brother to me, why don't I like the idea of him being engaged to her. Her parents are right, he does have the best financial backing. Besides, at least it's someone she knows, someone we all know. When did I become so protective of her. Lei tried desperately to bury the twirks in his heart and convinced himself that she really needed to give the dating a try. He knew how much Ah-Si liked San Chai despite what the dumbass said and did. The resurging feeling...what is...why do I always... He struggled to identify the knot his emotions were bound in. At least this way she can be back in our lives, my life. She needs stability and someone to care for her, maybe Ah-Si is that one.   
  
Lei gave her a fantastic list of points to consider. He wanted her to fold back into the old life. "That's fine. I'll be going back smarter, wiser, bolder, stronger. I can handle much more, and if I want to I can always leave." she thought.  
The conversation died down, and San Chai chewed her dessert slowly, lost in thought. He's right. At least it's a friend. Wait..can I really consider that guy a friend? Lei's a friend. I'm not engaged to Lei...I... Exactly what are my feelings for him? Ack. Enough useless thinking. Finally she blurted "If you think it's best. If YOU really want me to try I will. I probably won't get any peace if I don't agree anyway. I'm doing this because I trust you. I'm doing this because I miss our friends, but if ANYTHING goes wrong, I quit."   
  
Back at the apartment San Chai sat herself at the grand piano. It'd been a long time since she last practiced. Elegantly, she straightened herself up and began to play Marriage d'Amour. She loved it best because it was the first song Lei had played for her on the violin, and she wondered if he remembered minor details like that.   
"Her favorite song. The only one she never messes up on." Lei noted to himself. What's she thinking? He gazed at her delicate form, her fingers dancing along the keys, her hair swaying with the slight movement of her head, and the knot re-emerged. 


	10. What's Normal Anyway?

a/n: chapters henceforth are subject to editing. a note like this will be posted if that does happen. thanks for reading and please leave a review. enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10: What's Normal Anyway?  
"Ah-Si she's been back at Ying-de for weeks now. When are you going to stop clamming up at the sight of her? She's not as violent as you are, on second thought, nevermind. Although I have no idea how you're going to woo her."  
"Ximen, Did I ASK FOR YOUR COMMENTS?! I'm not afraid of her! I'm DAO MING SI! I only agreed to this idea because it shuts up my witch of a mother. It could be worse. This way I don't have to meet the throng of aristocrat bimbos she's got picked out in case this one doesn't work out. To be honest I'm surprised she picked the stupid woman. I bet my sister had a part in this. Only she could've picked such an explosive, stubborn..." Dao Ming Si and Ximen rounded the corner to find San Chai sitting on a bench nearby. Her head was bowed in concentration as she studied.  
  
"Happy. So nice to be happy. Everybody should be happy. Sha la la." San Chai sang to herself softly, twirling a pencil in her right hand. The boys should learn to talk more quietly. Having heard enough insults, she sent the pencil flying and leapt up from her seat.   
"OW YOU STUPID WOMAN. What if you put my eye out?!" Dao Ming Si massaged the sore spot on his forehead.   
"Drat. I missed. Well, I promise it won't happen again. I must be losing my touch." San Chai grabbed her books and with a toss of her hair headed down the breezeway. Ah-Si resisted the urge to shout after her, left the hysterical Ximen, and headed home. He sat in the hot tub for hours thinking. He rose from the waters with a headache and grabbed a bottle of Scotch on his way to bed. The truth is that woman baffled him.  
  
"Yo. I seriously think I've figured it out. You ever see the way he looks at her??"  
"Like a stupid animal blinded by a car's headlights! But you must be misinterpreting something. They don't do anything but yell at each other."  
"That's because he likes her!! It's like when we used to pick on girls we liked in grade school! Ah-Si is just several years behind on the maturity scale."  
"You know who she reminds me of? Da Jie. Only Ah-Si's older sister could whip him like that."  
"Now that you mention it, they are a lot alike." Mei Zuo and Ximen debated the topic in their booth for almost an hour. "We should help him then. He's got no chance without our tactics. Four months is a really short time. Don't forget that. She agreed to one month for each of the F4. Damn. We'll work it out tomorrow. I'm at the Ritz tonight." Ximen left the club with his arm around the waist of his latest conquest. She had 2 days left before he would move on. He firmly believed a woman's charms expired in a week.   
  
He woke up fairly early and stealthily slid himself out of bed without waking the girl next to him. "Damn it. Claire? Clarissa? O well better get dressed." Ximen strolled aimlessly through the city. He chanced upon Divine Desserts and went in to see if San Chai was working this morning. He never understood why an upper class girl like her insisted on actually working, but it was a quality about her that stood out. "Welcome! Can I help you?" Xiao Yo greeted him with a brilliant smile. This guy is soo handsome! San Chai's so lucky she hangs around these princes all day. Xiao Yo kept smiling to restrain the butterflies flittering around inside her.   
"Have we met before? I doubt it. I'm sure I could never forget a face like yours." Ximen planted a soft kiss on her hand. Xiao Yo flushed crimson and giggled. Her girlish manner, brown doe eyes, and sincerity impressed him. At this point, Ximen desperately needed someone to confide in, and the kind of comfort his usual girls provided wasn't enough. Something about Xiao Yo was refreshing and irresistible to him.   
"Would you be interested in buying a cake?"  
"Hmm… yeah, give me that one. Xiao Yo, is it? Did San Chai tell you about her arranged marriage to Ah-Si?"   
"Yes she did. She's not happy about it but she said she will try dating him."   
"That's good. At the rate they are going, it will take a lifetime to get those two together. Actually, Xiao Yo, are you busy tomorrow?"  
Xiao Yo looked puzzled. "Um… no I'm free tomorrow."  
"Would you want to try dating me?"  
"Yes. I'd like that." Feeling as if the sound of her pounding heart could be heard over the counter, Xiao Yo managed to respond in a quiet voice.   
"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10." Ximen said as he jotted down her cell number.   
  
Turning towards the door, Ximen sees San Chai with hands on her hips. She had heard the conversation, walked towards the counter and said "Oh hell no! You're not going out with him tomorrow. What are you thinking?! Why did you agree to go on a date with that walking hormone?!"   
"San Chai… it's okay, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Trust me. Okay?"   
"Why should I? You could get pregnant just from talking to him. Xiao Yo promise me that you won't go with him. Please!" she pleaded.  
"San Chai, I'm deeply offended… I happen to like your friend here… and…"   
"AHHH! Shut up, you jackass! I am not going to let you get near her!"   
"San Chai, just trust me on this okay?"   
"Xiao Yo… I don't feel safe about letting you near him… but… promise me if anything happens… you have to call me…"   
"Of course, San Chai."   
"Humph, fine. But if anything happens I'll hunt him down and cut him into pieces." Xiao Yo giggled.   
"Hey! I'm still here you know," blurted Ximen. San Chai and Xiao Yo were off talking in their little world, ignoring a frustrated Ximen. "Sigh, Women! I'm leaving now. Thanks for your blessing Madam San Chai and see you tomorrow Xiao Yo," he winked. "Bye Bye!"   
  
"He's so dreamy and charming! I can't wait for tomorrow."   
"Xiao Yo…" San Chai visibly cringed.   
"Okay, okay. Well, enough about me. When are you and Dao Ming Si going on your first date? Soon I hope?" A flabbergasted San Chai replied, "What date? I don't know about all this! Why couldn't we all just be..friends?!"   
"Well, the engagement for one."   
"I'm just doing this because I promised Lei that I would give it a try. But things were fine as they were and I don't know how ideal this "change" will be." San Chai thought. 


	11. Gee, I Had a Really Nice Time

Chapter 11: Gee, I Had a Really Nice Time.  
  
a/n: to hopefully make the updates a bit quicker, we'll be writing fewer of the chapters together. So you'll see a credit to the author (goof or nerd). That's also why these chapters will all be subject to editing in the future. It'll never be anything major though. Don't forget that character thoughts will be put in . Anyway this is a Special Long Chapter! Enjoy!  
~NeRd~  
  
Late in the afternoon, three boys lounged on the patio of a small coffee shop. Dao Ming Si had bid his friends farewell only a few minutes ago, and the conversation quickly shifted to his engagement with San Chai. Lei breathed in the aroma of his cappuccino and glanced down at his watch periodically.   
  
"I think the best thing to do is take a cruise. They can't escape each other that way, and it'll be a relaxed, comfortable setting." Mei Zuo turned to face Ximen who sipped his coffee slowly and asked "You don't think one of them would try to jump ship huh?"   
Ximen spit out a splash of coffee and coughed a bit before being consumed by laughter. Unabashed Mei Zuo busied himself making calls and arrangements, and Lei had tired of the topic. In truth, he still didn't know what to make of the whole mess.   
"So your date with San Chai's friend went well?" Lei asked Ximen. Ximen smiled softly and nodded.   
"Aw gross, you look like a lovesick puppy. Is she hot or something? Speaking of hot, " Mei Zuo stopped mid-sentence to flash a devastating grin at a couple of girls sitting nearby.   
"Like you don't drool every time you see Jing?" Ximen shot back.   
"Fine, fine. Tell me what you guys did. Did you get far?" Mei Zuo leered.  
"Nope. I took her out window shopping, had dinner, and then we strolled around the lake. I had her home for 11. I think it's a record." Ximen's eyes glazed over as he reminisced about his delightful night with Xiao Yo.   
"Well, I think you've lost your mind, but whatever man. It's yours to lose. ANYWAY, the story I reeaallly want to hear is the one about San Chai and Dao Ming Si's date!" Mei Zuo raised an eyebrow and Ximen returned an understanding look of assent. "You'd think after all we did to help he could at least give us some details."   
"What date?" Lei chimed placidly.   
~*~  
"San Chai? Everything okay? You've been really distracted this week. Want to talk?" Xiao Yo bent down to help pick up pieces of the plate San Chai dropped.   
"Hm? O yeah I'm fine. I've just got a lot to think about that's all."   
"San Chai, I'm going to be offended if you don't start being honest with me. Save the "I'm fine" for someone who hasn't known you for so long okay? Come on let's sit down." Xiao Yo's eyes were wide with concern, and San Chai guiltily started to talk.   
"I'm sorry. I just don't know what's with me. Two and a half weeks have gone by since I've been back at school, and everything seems like the same old on the surface yet awkward...Xiao Yo I can't imagine being with Dao Ming Si much less married to him. Getting to like him was hard enough. But he really has been trying hard. I don't understand why he wants this engagement to work out. It's not like there's any chemistry between us. I don't know why I can't just accept something good and stable. Maybe I am drawn to difficulty. Oy I'm hopeless."  
"Drawn to difficulty?" Xiao Yo pondered this for a minute, and then she recalled when she had heard San Chai say this before.   
  
::Flashback to earlier that week::  
"Doesdinnersoundgood? I'llcomebyaround7. Seeyouthen. ::click::"  
"Mmkay I'll see you later then." A breath of relief escaped from San Chai's lips. It was still fairly early, but she had been jolted awake by the incessant ringing of her cell phone. She rolled out of bed and slumped into the shower.  
  
In the corner of a local bakery three attractive young men loudly threw taunts at each other. Their tall, imposing, and dashing forms drew the attention of most of the females in the shop. Most unfortunate for them, the three were in a heated discussion, paying no heed to the surroundings.  
"Not bad. Good thing we prepared a script for you."  
"Geez, Ah-Si you need to pause between words. E-n-u-n-c-i-a-t-e!"  
Dao Ming Si put his cell phone down and reached for the shoulders of his two good friends. Gripping the two of them tightly he snarled, "Know what enough is?" Releasing them, he rose to leave. "Come on. We have to get ready."  
"You've got HOURS!" Mei Zuo stressed the last word as he and Ximen were forced from their seats. Unsuspecting girls were roped into being experiment dummies, books were bought, a plan was made, and advice flowed freely. After a tedious day, the playboys had prepped their hopelessly inexperienced friend to the best of their abilities and sent him off in a Porsche, sighing like proud parents.   
  
San Chai stared blankly at the television, her mind reeling as trauma after trauma was envisioned. She imagined numerous scenarios of dinner, all of which ended in disaster. She snapped back to reality when the doorbell chimed.   
"Hi."  
"Hello Dao Ming Si. Would you like to come in?" She stepped back letting him into the loft for the first time. "Sorry about some of the mess, I'm still unpacking a few things. Thanks for the housewarming gift. The aquarium is beautiful."   
He smiled and as the tips that the playboys gave him kicked in, said "You look really nice today." A bit taken aback, San Chai blushed when she found him gazing tenderly at her.   
  
They arrived at the posh Italian bistro right on time. The valet opened Ah-Si's door, and he walked around to open hers. Making a concious effort to utilize all the manners he had been accustomed to ignoring, he took her hand and led her into the restaurant. While she studied the menu items, Dao Ming Si indulged himself several glances at her. With a swoop of her hand, San Chai brushed back her long luscious locks. The weather had turned unexpectedly warm, and she slid her sweater off, revealing fair shoulders and slender arms. Her creamy white skin glowed in the candlelight, and she was absolutely angelic, the faint flush of her face matching her pink dress. Regardless of how Ximen and Mei Zuo teased, he truly found her to be stunning.   
"It all looks great. Scusilo gradite suggerire qualche cosa?" San Chai giggled at her rusty Italian. (**Excuse me, would you like to recommend anything?)  
"Si. I think I can recommend something for you. Are you testing my Italian?" he said jovially as he scooted closer to her.   
Almost in reflex she shifted so that she sat on the farther edge of her chair. San Chai tensed as he leaned over to point dishes out on the menu. She could smell his cologne, and the unique fresh scent that clung to him.   
"He is being so weird tonight. I always complain he's a pig, but now that he's not, I don't know what to do!" she thought.   
Completely unaware of the vibes he was sending out, the oblivious Dao Ming Si continued describing types of pasta all-knowingly as he would have to anyone. As if on cue, their waiter arrived to inquire about beverages.   
Without hesitation, Dao Ming Si ordered a bottle of imported German ice wine. "It's sweet yet light enough to complement the rich pasta sauces," he assured her.   
The classy San Chai smiled gracefully, withholding the fact that she was quite familiar with the exquisite wine. Unable to decide on a single order, Dao Ming Si ordered samples of nearly a dozen different appetizers and entrees. In the environment of fabulous food, aromatic wine, mellow music, and warm candlelight the tension between the duo eased significantly. Conversation was casual as they talked of their travel experience, favorite things, and of course their mutual friends. San Chai was baffled by how intellectual Dao Ming Si was beneath the rough exterior. She easily forgave his slip up when they reached the topic of Lei.   
"And he's been like that since I've known him. The idiot almost passed out once from hanging on the monkey bars upside down too long." Dao Ming Si scoffed.   
"It's just those little quirks about him that make Lei so interesting. Each layer I manage to peel off reveals more of the wonderful person he is."   
"Well it figures you'd say that. You seem to be drawn to difficulty. What with your family, your devotion to working, and your fascination with an introvert." Dao Ming Si's words were jumping from his mouth before his mind had processed them. He envied the special bond Lei had with San Chai, and hearing her fondly speaking of Lei made him uneasy--jealous even.   
"The best things are those that are earned and fought for. I hope you learn something about the value of hardship soon Dao Ming Si." San Chai kept calm. Whether it was the several glasses of wine she had or her respect for the Dao Ming Si she was getting to meet tonight, San Chai did not lose her temper at his inconsiderate comments.   
Dao Ming Si bit his tongue, quickly realizing that if he kept up this line of conversation the night would end very soon. Typical of awkward situations, there was a period of silence as each of them peered into the pasta bowls, mechanically twisting noodles onto their forks. A resounding mandolin was strummed, and soon a whole band churned out a romantic melody. Many of the other diners took to the dance floor, and Dao Ming Si mentally debated how wise it would be to ask for a dance. As she watched the couples twisting and turning she remembered the time she and Dao Ming Si danced at the club. She suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, and she decided tonight was a good opportunity to make a new memory. He was startled when she stood up suddenly but slowly rose like a gentleman is supposed to.  
  
"Remember our last dance together? I think it ended with "pig" insults and sore feet. What do you say we make amends and try again?"  
"Huh? I...I was just about to ask." So they walked over to the floor, and San Chai rested one hand gingerly on his shoulder. He clasped the other in his large, warm hand and put his other on the middle of her back. They were a good arm's length away from each other, but the gap slowly closed once they began moving.   
  
San Chai unlocked her door and turned to say, "I had a nice time. Thanks."   
"Me too. I um... We should do it again sometime."  
"Sure. We should get the whole crew together soon anyway."  
"That's not I meant. Actually, I.." Dao Ming Si choked on his words. Why couldn't he just say it? Why couldn't he tell her how much he liked her? How much he wanted the engagement to work out?  
"Ah-Si, thanks for not pressuring me about the whole engagement thing. I don't know what the future will bring, but let's just try to have fun. I appreciate how patient you've been." San Chai told him earnestly.  
At this, Dao Ming Si realized it wasn't an appropriate time to confess his feelings, not just yet. He gave her a friendly smile and bid her goodnight.   
::end flashback::  
  
San Chai buried her face in her hands and sighed deeply. "I'm glad we're friends. I don't think he wants more..I don't think he does..and thank God!."   
"San Chai, you're such a smart girl but somehow you keep overlooking the obvious. One: you're already in love with someone. Two: Dao Ming Si is madly in love with you." Xiao Yo pulled San Chai's hands from her face and continued, " Why don't you tell Lei how you feel?"   
"How I feel about Dao Ming Si? Wait. Who am I already in love with? And why would you think that big oaf likes me?" San Chai's puzzled expression caused Xiao Yo to giggle.   
"Maybe you really are hopeless. Hahah. San Chai, you LOVE Lei, and Dao Ming Si has always been head over heels for you. Anyone could tell, but you of course."   
"Lei? Hahaha! Now you're being silly. Lei and I are best friends that's all we ever have been. And Dao Ming Si and I fight all the time."   
"Why? Why can't you be something more? San Chai, whenever something happens, good or bad, you think of him first. When you're together, you smile sweeter and longer, and you have this amazing trust in each other. You know each other inside and out. I think it's love. I have for a long time. On the Dao Ming Si note, he bickers with you because he doesn't know how else to communicate with you."  
~*~  
The evening sky was illuminated with reds and oranges as San Chai walked back to her loft. The air was cool, and she shivered as a breeze kicked up. Xiao Yo's words rang in her ears and replayed in her mind. "Love Lei? Do I?" San Chai drifted slowly down the street in a trance. At the thought of Dao Ming Si's supposed affection for her, she shivered and shook her head. "Why do I have to love either of them? Aren't things FINE the way the are?!" She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt hands on her shoulders and instinctively thrust her elbow back forcefully. She whipped around to see Lei clutching his stomach.   
"Oops! I'm sorry!! Lei are you okay? I thought it was..I'm sorry!!" San Chai rushed to his side to help him stand.   
Lei's features softened as he smiled. "You could really hurt someone you know? You didn't get me that hard. " He straightened himself and slid his coat off.   
Draping it over her he said "It's cold out here. I'll walk you home." Lei started to walk and when he noticed she hadn't moved, offered to take her hand. San Chai peered up at him. The wind teased at his careless brown locks, and she gazed deep into his marble eyes.   
"God he's handsome. Haven't I noticed it before?" she thought to herself. Gently placing her hand in his open palm, they headed back to her place. His hand was reassuringly warm, and she could feel the familiar calluses on his palms the violin had left. Familiar. She was so used to the way they interacted, his protective manner, and the way she melted into a helpless child when with him. She shook her head again trying to clear her mind of the mixture of memories and jumbled emotions. Lei patted her head softly, and she let herself lean closer to his warmth. Feeling her head nuzzle against his arm, he decided against asking about the date. He trusted that she'd talk to him in her own time; they had no secrets from each other.   
~*~  
"I'll make us some tea." San Chai filled a kettle and pulled a couple of cups from the cabinet. Lei leaned back in the sofa and basked in the sun's fading rays.   
"Do you remember these cups? I got them when we went to London a couple of years ago." San Chai brought the hot tea over to the living room to find Lei had fallen into light slumber. After setting the tray down, she tucked a blanket over his long form, and settled herself in a seat across from him. She felt wonderfully at peace watching him sleep. 


	12. Ahoy Mates!

Chapter 12: Ahoy Mates!  
  
~NeRd~  
  
"Right, I'm on my way to the airport now, and I'll meet you guys over at the pier." Closing his cell phone, Mei Zuo sped up and weaved smoothly through the traffic. It wasn't that he was running late, he was just eager to see her. Jing had been in France for over a year, and with her hectic schedule there wasn't much time for idle chit chat. Hands shoved in his pockets, Mei Zuo paced around the area in front of the arrival gate imagining a conversation in his head. He had choked and hesitated to express his feelings a year ago, and he was determined not to let Jing slip away this time. This time he was going to go for it and tell her--he had to.  
  
He rushed over to her the instant she stepped out of the gate and embraced her slender figure.   
"Mei Zuo! I'm so glad to see you! I've missed everyone so much!" Jing spoke cheerily. He stepped back to fully drink in her beauty and grace. Her hair was much longer, and the soft curls framed her radiant face perfectly.   
"Jing, you should've come back to visit or at least let us come see you!" Mei Zuo protested.   
"O I know, I just needed to focus on establishing myself there. I get so carried away when I'm with you guys! I would have given up and come right home if any of you were to have visited before I was fully adjusted." Jing insisted. Mei Zuo took her bags and then inhaled deeply before taking her hand as well. "I'm glad you've finally come home."  
~*~  
The salty breeze swept up around the gang as they assembled on the pier.   
"Cruise? Again? Does this ever get old? Let me guess, we're going to Japan again," Dao Ming Si griped. "Ah Si, my parents just bought a new estate there. If you're not going to buy me a housewarming gift then hush up and come along for San Chai's sake." Ximen shot back at him. Dao Ming Si snarled, but the sight of San Chai made him bite his tongue. San Chai bounded towards them arm in arm with Xiao Yo, both in exceptionally good spirits. Lei strolled casually not far behind them.   
"Heya! Ximen!! Are we late?" San Chai asked brightly.   
"Of course not. Two lovely ladies like yourselves are worth any wait." Ximen kissed San Chai gently on the cheek, and then wrapped his arm around Xiao Yo and pulled her from San Chai's side.   
"Don't get fresh with me Ximen! I'll be watching your every move. Xiao Yo is my dearest friend. Hurt her and your handsome face will need some work!" Ximen laughed along, but he knew San Chai was serious about the threat. For someone of such unimposing stature she could be quite menacing.   
"How are you San Chai?" Dao Ming Si asked hesitantly. Even though they had grown to be better friends, there was an awkwardness between them that surfaced time and again. Beyond that one fateful night that he had been able to take her out, they'd only met in groups ever since, much to Dao Ming Si's disappointment.   
"Great. I'm really excited about these hot springs Ximen's been bragging about." she replied, throwing a sideways glance at the playboy. An awkward silence ensued before Mei Zuo's car screeched to a halt near them. The elegant Jing stepped out of the car and was immediately surrounded by her dearest friends. After warm greetings, she turned her attention to San Chai.   
"You must be San Chai. I've heard quite a lot about you, I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to meet you sooner," Jing said politely.   
"I hope they didn't tell you too many bad things about me! I'm pleased to finally meet the Jing that is a role model to every girl at Yingde." In a big sister manner, Jing linked San Chai's arm in hers, and they walked together in lighthearted conversation as everyone boarded the yacht. The two of them found numerous topics to discuss (namely F4) and by late afternoon had already become unbelievably close.  
~*~  
"I think we should probably head to our rooms to get dressed for dinner. The boys will throw a fit if we're late," Jing suggested. The pair of them headed for their suites in giggles. San Chai had just plopped down on her sofa when there was urgent knocking at her door. She opened it, expecting to see one of the F4, but took a step back in shock.   
"Ching He!! What are you doing here? How did you get on this yacht?" San Chai exclaimed.   
"I snuck on the boat last night! O San Chai how could you go away on vacation without inviting me? It's been so long since you've spent any time with me!" Ching He whimpered. His jacket was wrinkled and he clutched an overstuffed duffle bag. San Chai could only guess where he had spent the night.   
San Chai beamed at her simple friend, "You're right. I'm sorry. Since you're here let me see about getting you a room." She phoned the waitstaff, and shooed Ching He into a room of his own, instructing him to prepare for dinner. With that situation taken care of, San Chai started to evaluate the dresses in her closet. She selected a faint blue strapless dress with satin ribbon trimming. She topped it with a thin white cardigan, and swept her hair into a loose knot. San Chai sat herself at the vanity to make up her face. She wasn't that talented with cosmetics, so she was satisfied with a few pats of powder. With her porcelain complexion and naturally rosy cheeks, she simply glowed in the gentle light of her room. As a finishing touch San Chai slipped in a set of shimmering royal blue crystal hair pins and set off for Xiao Yo's room.   
  
"Xiao Yo? Do you need any help getting...ready?" San Chai's last word was barely audible. She gazed at her friend and smiled deeply.   
"Is it too much? Ximen insisted on buying me these clothes. I didn't want him to, but he had them sent to my room anyway." Xiao Yo blushed.   
"You look splendid! He should spoil you rotten, you deserve it. Shall we leave for dinner then?" San Chai beamed.  
"You look wonderful too. I've never really gotten to see you all dressed up. You always come to work in jeans. These clothes are so pretty, but I'm sure they'll never be as comfortable as a tank and jeans huh?" Xiao Yo contemplated. San Chai nodded in agreement, but she was delighted to see Xiao Yo in formal attire. Xiao Yo's bright eyes and warm brown hair matched exquisitely with the lavender dress Ximen had bought for her. The thin straps of the dress tied into small bows on her shoulders, and the bottom of the short dress ruffled slightly. San Chai would have to remember to compliment Ximen when she saw him. The two girls were joined by an energetic Ching He in the hallway. In a white suit with gold trimmings, his taste in clothing was unique for sure, but it suited his quirky personality.   
"Ching He? I didn't know you were coming with us!" Xiao Yo exclaimed.  
"Where San Chai goes, I follow!" Ching He proclaimed with a flourish.  
"Well come on then, follow me to dinner."  
The trio joked and chatted excitedly as they made their way to the dining hall. 


	13. Pretty Girls, Handsome Guys, and Indiges...

Chapter 13: Pretty Girls, Handsome Guys, and Indigestion  
  
~NeRd~  
  
Mei Zuo twirled a flower between his fingers, pondering how he should act, what he should say. It had all seemed so much easier before. He had set his mind on confessing to Jing, but at the sight of her he lost all composure and words like that were impossible to voice. Tossing the flower stem, Mei Zuo sighed and stood up to brush rose petals off his suit. He ran a hand through his long hair carelessly and left for dinner. In her own room, Jing was deciding on a necklace for the night when Mei Zuo arrived to escort her to dinner. She pulled a simple topaz necklace from its box and started to clasp it when Mei Zuo reached for it. Taking it from her hands, he circled behind her to put it on for her. Jing gathered her flowing curls in one hand, and Mei Zuo closed the clasp with expertise. Leaning close to her smooth skin, he could breathe in her delicate perfume.   
"You do that so effortlessly. Have you had much practice?" Jing joked.   
"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. A man's got to have some skills right?" Mei Zuo teased. He was mesmerized by the sight of her. She literally dazzled in the long cream-colored dress, and he marveled at the translucent skin of her bare shoulders. In a gentlemanly fashion, he offered his arm, and she smiled as she took it.  
"You look charming tonight" Jing offered.  
"And you look breathtaking every night."  
~*~  
"A toast! To a damn good-lookin group of best friends! Here's to fond memories, laughter, and the thrills to come!"  
"I'll toast to that!" "Party tonite!! Whoo!" Champagne flowed, glasses clinked, and the group sat down to a scrumptious feast.   
"Things are going well I think," Mei Zuo whispered to Ximen.   
"Yeah if you forget about the fuss that Ching He bozo made about not being able to sit next to San Chai! Who the heck is he anyway?" Ximen hissed back to Mei Zuo.   
"Never mind that. We still managed to get Ah Si the seat next to San Chai. Let's hope they can warm up to each other at dinner. I've drilled it into his head that unless he learns to control his temper and behave civilly there's not a shot in hell San Chai will like him back. It seems he did a good job last Friday though. The fact that she's not mad at him must mean it went well."  
  
"Eat up. Try some of this. This is good too." San Chai stared at her plate in horror as Dao Ming Si piled food in heaps. It wasn't so much the inordinate amount of food that appalled her. Dao Ming Si was again strangely polite tonight--no, he was being too...nice. The gentle tones in his voice was sending chills up her spine.   
"Um, thanks. That's more than enough though. You should dig in too." San Chai willed herself to smile at him. She glanced around the table as she cut her food into smaller pieces. Ximen was occupied with serving Xiao Yo much like Dao Ming Si had just finished doing. Even Mei Zuo was refilling Jing's glass with champagne. Ching He had food in both hands and was busy ravaging his plate. Finally San Chai's eyes lingered on Lei. Sitting on her right, Lei silently brought the fork to his mouth and stared out ahead of him, aloof from his surroundings. She followed his line of vision to figure out what was keeping his interest but realized he was just being spacey again and gave up. Jing wasn't staring blankly however. Her eyes were keenly focused on Lei, and San Chai suddenly turned to Dao Ming Si.   
"How did you all get to be friends with Jing? She doesn't seem like the type of playmate four young boys would choose," she inquired.   
"Well, Jing's family is good friends with Lei's, and so we met her through him. The two of them are pretty close. So in a way Jing's a lot like you." he replied in a bored voice.   
"I see. I didn't know that. The rest of you mention her more than Lei ever does," San Chai said more to herself than Dao Ming Si.   
[I wonder why he never mentioned her to me. Is there anything between them?]  
  
Dao Ming Si watched the way San Chai's eyebrows scrunched together as she thought about Lei. He wondered if he could ever be that close to her, and he was growing irritated and impatient. She barely spoke to him through dinner, and he was at a loss for ideas on how to get her attention. After a short pause in the conversation, Dao Ming Si worked up enough courage to speak up. "I think we should try. I've been trying to think about why you might reject our engagement, and it doesn't make any sense to me. I can offer you everything."   
San Chai was taken aback for a moment, but retorted "I don't need anything. Why does it always have to be about what you can give me? Marriage is for life, and you and I have no feelings for each other. Most of the time we can't even keep from shouting at each other." She spoke calmly in a steady pace as if she were reasoning this out to him. In truth, she really didn't see how they could go beyond the petty bickering.   
Dao Ming Si's hand gripped the napkin in his lap as he spoke in a restrained tone," Who said there are no feelings? We only shout at each other because...because you're so difficult!"   
San Chai gulped down her instinctive response to insult him and said instead "You proved my point. It's always a back and forth blame session with us. I...I reallydon'tlikeyouasanythingotherthanafriend and I know you feel the same. It seems pretty pointless to me," she blurted out almost incoherently. She didn't want to hurt him, being particularly sensitive about all of her friends, but it wouldn't be right to give him false hope.   
At this, Dao Ming Si stood up from the table so quickly his chair fell over. He pulled San Chai from her seat and dragged her outside in a fit of anger. Everyone quieted and watched San Chai struggle to free herself from his grip on her wrist. Immediately, Lei stood up to follow, but Jing suggested the couple be left alone for a few minutes. They all sat in tense silence while waiting for them to return.  
  
Dao Ming Si roughly swung San Chai into the hallway, making her back into a wall.   
"Geez. Could you be any more violent? Let go of my wrist," San Chai growled impatiently. Dao Ming Si leaned into the wall so that she was trapped between his monstrous arms. Refusing to be intimidated she stared back at him, challenging him to speak.   
Dao Ming Si's expression was intense, but his features softened as he murmured, "Look San Chai. I want to...I think we should. I like you. I've liked you since the day you showed up in our lives. You drive me crazy with your temper, your bossiness, your stupid insistence on being nice to everyone. But I like you. I've wanted to tell you for the longest time." San Chai felt her legs give way as she slumped down towards the floor. Dao Ming Si reacted quickly and lifted her back to her feet.   
"Well aren't you going to say something? It wasn't easy for me to tell you that, you could at least reply." San Chai tilted her head upwards to face him but was at a loss for words. The earnest expression on his face, the weight of his confession was too much for her to take in. She couldn't discern the emotions swirling around in her brain and heart. She never expected him to genuinely like her, and yet here he was, waiting for an answer to his profession. She found the situation too ironic and began to chuckle.  
"I'm being sincere. All I'm asking for is a chance. Can't we just try?" Ah-Si tried to assure her.  
Deciding she couldn't respond to him, she pushed him away, exclaimed "I'm sorry! I need some time." and headed for her room.  
~*~  
"Ah Si, where's San Chai?"   
"Did you guys get in another fight?"   
"Time is ticking! Don't be so explosive with her!" As Ah Si slouched in his chair the group hurled questions at him.   
He sighed and replied shortly, "She's in her room. Don't be so quick to blame me. I didn't do anything wrong. You know what, I'm not hungry anymore." With that he rose to exit the room.   
"Ah Si where are you going? Ah Si?!" Dao Ming Si kept walking and merely waved his hand spiritlessly at them.  
"Dao Ming Si! You big bully! If you hurt my San Chai I'll get you!!" Ching He waved a drumstick at Dao Ming Si's retreating back.   
"Bao fa fu de er zhe (son of new money) shut up! Ximen what do you want to do?" Mei Zuo asked urgently. Ximen turned to his date and asked "Xiao Yo will you go check on her? I doubt she'll want to speak to any of us. I'll meet you back here in about 20 minutes okay? Come on guys let's go see about Ah-Si."   
  
F3 found their leader at the bar treating himself to a banquet of vodka. They sat down next to him, pulled glasses of their own and drank with him in silence. Finally, Ah-Si said, "Just go."  
"Ah-Si tell us what happened. Let us help you," Mei Zuo clapped a hand to his shoulder.   
"Alotta of good your help has been. I've tried so hard and done all you told me. She still hates me."   
"What happened during dinner?"  
"I told her. I told her I liked her, and she laughed at me then walked off like I was sprouting a third eye or something." 


	14. A Yacht Is Only So Big

Chapter 14: A Yacht Is Only So Big  
Author Note: Change of format: character thoughts will now be marked in [ ]. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!   
~NeRd~  
  
"San Chai! Open up, please?" Xiao Yo continued knocking and pleaded with her friend to open the door. At last she heard some noise from within, and the lock clicked. Xiao Yo pushed it open hesitantly and found San Chai standing near her large window. With her back to Xiao Yo, San Chai began to speak softly," Don't worry about me. I'm not hurt or anything. I probably overreacted. I just...I just need to clear out my feelings. His um, confession came as a bit of a shock. You know? Probably owe him an apology."   
  
With this she turned around and put on a slight smile. Xiao Yo was glad to see that San Chai had not been crying, but it was clear that she was distraught. Xiao Yo hugged her friend tightly, stroking her hair gently. After a few minutes of comforting reassurance, San Chai lifted her head. "Thanks Xiao Yo. I'm fine now. Run back to Ximen, I don't want to ruin such a romantic night. You look amazing, and it should be a memorable time for you. Go! Shoo. I'm going to freshen up and then take a walk around the ship okay?"  
~*~  
Two slim figures were leaning against the rail bordering the upper deck of the majestic yacht. The woman with long flowing curls spoke seductively, "What's wrong? You've been peculiar since I've been back. Not glad to see me?"   
  
"How long are you staying?" the man was blunt but his voice steady and revealed no emotion.   
  
"That depends. How long do you want me to stay?" she whispered back.   
  
"I think Mei Zuo would like you to stay for good."   
  
"And you?"  
The man didn't respond, and so she continued, "Lei, you've always held a special place in my heart. I'm ready to try now, why are you being so cold. There's someone else isn't there. San Chai. I've seen the two of you together."  
  
"Jing, there was a time when you meant the world to me, but we're friends now and always will be. One of my best friends has true feelings for you, and it would never work between us."  
  
"But Lei," she leaned closer to him, "have you lost all your feeling for me? Are you sure?"  
Tenderly placing her hand on his broad shoulder, she rose slightly to meet his face. Looking hard into his cold eyes, she decided to be bold and kissed him. He didn't flinch or react violently, but he did not kiss her back. She pulled out of the kiss slowly, "Lei, I like you." He had no words of comfort, but embraced her as the tears trickled down her fair cheeks.   
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day..." San Chai strolled along the decks singing to herself (Avril Lavigne's Tomorrow). She inhaled the fresh air, feeling rejuvenated and energetic. She had spent the past hour roaming around and thinking. The truth was she still hadn't come to a conclusion, but the more she reflected the clearer her strong attachment to Lei seemed. Rounding the corner she was startled to see two people standing near the rail. Not wanting to intrude, she turned to walk back when the words "But Lei" rang in her ears.   
[Lei? What's he doing here? Who's the other person?] Looking over her shoulder, San Chai's eyes widened in shock to see the two of them kissing and then passionately hugging. [Whoa. Lei. Jing? Together?] San Chai backed away from the scene and took off running down the breezeway. Just when she was starting to sort things out it seemed that the situation just became more complicated. Though unsure of her feelings for Lei, or rather unwilling to confront them, she still didn't like having that option denied her. [Argh. I'm soo sick of feeling confused. None of this is worth the frustration. Imagine these guys as serious boyfriends. HA] And though she laughed to herself, San Chai felt overwhelmed. She had been running so frantically she was completely out of breath. San Chai put her back against a wall to rest, but she slid down and pulled her knees in toward her. Burying her head in her arms, she allowed the barrier to break and cried.   
  
~*~  
  
"Hao le. (Enough). I'm going for a walk. Lei's already gone, and you guys have better things to do than tag behind me all night." Dao Ming Si sulked out of the bar, and the F2 sighed as they saw him go.   
  
"Well, I'm through with this for today. I'll see you later. Xiao Yo is waiting." Ximen smiled weakly and left as well.   
  
"Let's give it some time!" Mei Zuo shouted after him. [Ah-Si is off moping, Ximen's with Xiao Yo, Lei left to…Where did he go again? Oy. F4 is falling to pieces. Wonder if Jing's still up."] The night air was heavy with moisture, and at sea the stars were large and luminous. For sure there were four people wandering the yacht this night.   
  
I know it's been a while, and this is a short chapter. Sorry! I've been trying to get the new fanfic Purity, started. As always, remember to review! 


	15. And They Went In Twos

Chapter 15: And They Went In Twos  
  
~NeRd~  
  
"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Xiao Yo chirped to Ximen.   
  
"You have no idea how much." He patted the space next to him, signaling for her to sit on the couch. "So, it went okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I think she just needs a chance to sort it all out in her head."  
  
"Good. So what do you want to do? Are you tired? Should we call it a night?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"Mmm. Nope. Not at all tired. But what can we do this late at night?"   
  
Her innocent question amused Ximen. Normally, his instinctive response would've been something about sex, but for once he had found a girl he wanted more than sex from. Not that he wasn't attracted to her. So he bit back the various comments that surfaced in his mind and answered her question with a question. "Anything. What do you want to do?"  
  
She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Ximen matched the affection by wrapping his arms around her small body.   
  
"Listen to your heartbeat," she said faintly. Ximen smiled and planted loving kisses in her soft hair.   
  
~*~  
  
"Score!! It's a done deal! I am the master! Wah-hah-hahahaaha!"  
  
"Shut up! You're so stupid! You've lost every game straight! What makes you think you'll win this one?"  
  
"The odds are on my side! Don't call me stupid! You, you big playboy!"  
  
Shouts and cries filled the game room as Mei Zuo and Ching-He were locked in a fierce competition of foosball. Mei Zuo had gone to Jing's room but decided against knocking for fear she would already be sleeping. [No difference. I've waited so long to tell her. Another day is nothing.] So he headed up to the game room to shoot some pool and found Ching He busy attacking the pinball machines. Ching He was very clearly upset about "his" San Chai's refusal to spend time with him tonight, and Mei Zuo added insult to injury by saying, "San Chai's engaged. Surely you knew that?" A furious Ching He hurled some comical insults at Mei Zuo and challenged him to a game of foosball. So it was that the two boys continued their loud verbal assaults over the foosball table for over an hour.  
  
"You, you're soo self-centered!! I bet you spend hours on that hair of yours!"  
  
"At least there's hair enough for me to fix! You couldn't charm your knots into anything if you spent years!"  
  
"I can be friends with girls!" Ching He argued desperately, thinking of San Chai and Xiao Yo.  
  
"I have GIRLfriends!"  
  
"I am faithful to one girl!" Ching He was still thinking of San Chai.   
  
"So am I!" Mei Zuo went quiet after this outburst. There was no need to explain about Jing and how the other relationships he had were just for play.  
  
"You mean one girl a night!!" Ching He actually won the verbal spur. Mei Zuo lost interest in the game and the company, and the thought of Jing made him uneasy inside. [And if she doesn't love me? Then what? Will we still be friends?]  
  
~*~  
  
Ah-Si pulled a hand out of his pant pocket and ran it through his hair. He was frustrated, tired, confused, and hurt. More than anything he was angry with himself for lacking the romantic touch, the ability to woo a girl. Yet he had never cared before. So why now, why with this ordinary girl? [But that's just it. She's not ordinary. She's determined, brave, sincere, and generous. She's beautiful too. Too bad she thinks I'm a pig.] Dao Ming Si trudged along the decks of the ship lamenting and sighing to himself. He paused to look out into the sky and sea, and he pushed himself close to the railing of the platform. Breathing in deeply, he make a decision. [I'm not going to push it. What happens, happens. But I will show her how much I care. I will make her mine somehow.] In midst of this self-assuring pep talk, he could hear a low, stifled sound. Someone was crying, sniffling actually, somewhere near by.   
  
"San Chai?" His heart wrenched to see her curled up in a corner like this. [Is it me? Does she loathe me so much? I'd kill anyone that hurt her…but what if it's my fault?]   
  
"San Chai?" he asked again.  
  
She didn't respond and refused to pick up her head to look at him. Dao Ming Si knelt down by her side, then sat next to her, leaning his back to the wall and knocking his head against it a few times. The last time he hit it a bit too hard in his frustration and the resulting klunk resonated loudly. "Ow!"  
  
San Chai couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity. [I don't know anyone else who could make a bad situation funny by being himself.] She laughed louder and louder, leaning over and clutching her stomach gasped, "You're unbelievable!"   
  
"What? I'm unbelievably cool?" [She's laughing. I've done something right for a change]   
  
When the giggles subsided he ventured to ask, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hm. Hard to say exactly. Things are just too complicated right now."  
  
"Look, I told you what I told you…because I wanted to," swallowing hard before he continued, "You don't have to answer me right away, and I'm not forcing you into anything. I just wanted you to know. Don't feel pressured by what I said. I certainly don't want you to fret over it…That's not why you were sitting here is it?"  
  
"Don't think too highly of yourself. It's not always about you." The sarcasm in her voice was obvious, but the remark was relaxed by the strained smile on her face.  
  
"You don't have to pretend with me. Cry if you want to." Dao Ming Si assured her.   
  
[Damn. I thought I was done with this weepy stuff. I hate for people to see me so weak, but he's being so gentle about it.] San Chai rested her head against his shoulder, and they sat in silence, each deep in thought.   
  
~*~  
  
"Go after her. I mean it. Don't let the one you love slip away because you were too afraid to say anything. Regret is forever, and I say this from experience."  
  
"Jing, you know I care for you right?" Lei stared intensely at his old friend. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I understand. No one can decide who they fall for." Jing shoved him off. "Tell her!!"  
  
Lei dashed away, hoping that San Chai was not asleep yet. [Is that what it is? All these years? I don't know, but if anything is sure it's that if Jing hadn't pointed it out to me, I would have pushed San Chai away from me, to Dao Ming Si. What do I feel about her? My San Chai? She's the only one who can help me figure it out.]  
  
~*~  
  
"San Chai? San Chai, are you awake?" Dao Ming Si rose slowly, careful not to awaken the sleeping girl, obviously a deep sleeper anyway. In one swift move, he had her in his arms. She mumbled a few words then rested closer to his warm chest. [She's so light; it can't be healthy. Her face looks so sweet and frail, I would carry her forever.] Once he reached her suite a very important fact dawned on him. [I don't have her key!! Shit! Now what?!] He hesitated in front of her door a bit, but he really couldn't stand to wake her now that she was in peaceful slumber. [Alright then. It's too late to go knocking on doors, so I guess there's only one other choice. Only thing is, she's going to kill me tomorrow.] Having come to a decision, Dao Ming Si carried her off towards his own room.   
  
[San Chai, I.. San Chai, we…] In his mind Lei was rehearsing the best way to start such an awkward conversation. He was excited and nervous but certain. A massive weight had been lifted, the fog had cleared, and all those strange feelings made more sense to him now. It could be love. He may very well be in love with his best friend, and now he couldn't wait to share this revelation with her. Rounding the corner onto the hallway where all the suites were, he stopped abruptly. [No way.] Tilting his head and squinting his eyes in disbelief, Lei saw Dao Ming Si unlocking the door to his room. More importantly, Lei recognized who it was that Dao Ming Si held tightly in his arms. 


	16. Morning After Mayhem

Chapter 16: Morning After Mayhem  
  
~NeRd~  
  
"MMMmm," yawning loudly, San Chai stretched herself out in the bed. The morning sun was beaming warmly into the room, and she tucked herself back under the soft covers for a few more minutes of sleep. Suddenly realizing the strangeness of her surrounding, she jolted upright. [Where am I? Why am I here? What was I doing last night?!] As the mental third degree continued, she started to recall the events of the night past. [Then Dao Ming Si sat down and…DAO MING SI?! THAT PERV?! WHAT IF? AM I? IS THAT WHY?] She immediately glanced downwards at her body and breathed a sigh of relief to see that she was still dressed in her dinner attire. [Calm down, calm down! There is a very logical explanation to this.]  
  
"Yo," Dao Ming Si strides into the room with a cup of juice in one hand and a bagel in the other.   
  
"Ahhhh!!!!" San Chai shrieked at the top of her lungs. For one thing, she half hoped all her assumptions were incorrect, and secondly, she was too busy freaking out to notice when he had entered the room.  
  
"Chill. Before you get up and start throwing things, let me assure you NOTHING happened." He pointed to the living room area where the sofa bed was in disarray.   
  
"I slept on that crappy thing last night while you enjoyed the luxury of my bed. As for WHY you're in my room…well you fell asleep on the deck yesterday, and I couldn't think of anything better." [Good thing I thought this out before she went kung fu on my head]  
  
"O. Well that makes sense. I have to say I didn't expect…"   
  
He interrupted her, thrusting the breakfast to her, "You should eat something. You're still too skinny."  
  
"How would you know what too skinny is anyway? I can't help it if I'm built like this." She tried to argue while nibbling on the bagel.  
  
"I had to pick you up to bring you here yesterday. I was afraid you'd shatter in my arms." His tender speech and the concern in his eyes gave San Chai goose-bumps.  
  
"You didn't have to pick me up," suddenly getting a mental picture, she started to blush.  
  
"I see. So sleepwalking is one of your many talents right?"   
  
"Well, you could have woken me up." She answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"O and miss out on the spectacular San-Chai snore symphony? Nah!"  
  
"I DO NOT SNORE!!" San Chai insisted.  
  
~*~   
  
"Hey don't you think it's time to get Ah Si up? We'll reach the islands in a few hours," Ximen suggested to Mei Zuo as they made their way down the main corridor.  
  
"Yo…Dao Ming Si! Sleeping beauty, get up!" Mei Zuo called through the door. "Hey, Ximen give me the master key you made…he's not answering."  
  
Frozen in her place on the bed, San Chai could only watch in wide-eyed horror as the two playboys burst through the door. [Stupid Dao Ming Si!! Did he HAVE to go to the bathroom right this minute? What do I tell them?! Shit, there's no where to hide…o boy, my face feels hot.]  
  
"Sa..Sa…SAN CHAI?!" The two guys shouted in unison, toppling over each other. Adding to the awkwardness of the situation, Dao Ming Si dashed out of the bathroom—shirtless.   
  
"What happened? Who's shouting?" he asked in a flurry.   
  
"OOO WOW. DID YOU GUYS? NO WAY! WHOOOO GOOOO AH-SI!!!" Suddenly, the two usually suave guys were jumping around in hysterics praising and congratulating a very stunned and confused Dao Ming Si.   
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!" Finally coming to her senses and able to formulate sentences, San Chai cut the celebration short. "NOTHING happened. It's a long story, and you guys have real bad timing."  
  
"Ah-Si is that right? Why aren't you wearing a shirt then? Why is she in your bed?" Ximen asked his friend anxiously.  
  
Grunting, he answered, "Nothing happened. I was getting ready to take a shower when you two bozos started yelling."   
  
Before Ximen had a chance to interrogate further, Dao Ming Si narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to his two companions to inquire in a low growl, "And HOW is it you got in here?"  
  
"Hehehe! Well, I'm glad to see that our two favorite virgins are still…well OUR TWO FAVORITE VIRGINS! But umm..we gotta go!" Mei Zuo blurted out frantically.  
  
"That's right! Gotta get everyone up for uh breakfast. Yeah. See you guys later!" Ximen's last words were mere echoes as the two dashed out of the room and down the hall.   
  
With that catastrophe over, San Chai looked up at Dao Ming Si. Noticing his bare and well-tanned torso, she flushed pink again. [I didn't realize he was so toned. He is a handsome guy beneath the pig exterior.]  
  
"Ahem," clearing his throat, Dao Ming Si looked at the floor when he said, "I'm going to take a shower now. You should probably get washed up and head down to breakfast. I'll see you there."  
  
~*~  
  
It seemed that everyone was in high spirits that morning, and the table was abuzz with chatter and the clinks of tableware. Ah-Si arrived at the dining hall, and noticed that San Chai had not come down yet. Mei Zuo and Ximen eyed him suspiciously, but Dao Ming Si glared them down. The breakfast table was set up near a large bay window, and the view was spectacular at mid-morning. Lei sat alone on the window seat, looking out at the ocean and sipping his latte. San Chai dashed into the room, her damp hair bouncing and her ruffled skirt fluttering.   
  
"Well, well look who made it to breakfast!" Mei Zuo chuckled when she had settled into the seat next to him.   
  
"Hush and pass me some pancakes. I'm starved."  
  
"What could you have been doing that drained you of so much energy?" he smirked.   
  
"I was up late into the night thinking of a way to put you on par with the rest of humanity. Sorry to say there's just no hope for people like you." San Chai stated sarcastically before taking a large bite of pancake.  
  
"Ouch. Glad to see she's still herself. If you don't want to tell, we won't ask anymore about WHY YOU WERE IN AH-SI'S ROOM this morning," Ximen declared with a look of innocence plastered to his face.  
  
"San Chai! You didn't really spend the night with that, that guy did you?" Ching He whimpered.  
  
The table went dead silent, and even Lei turned his attention to her.   
  
[Gah. Everyone's staring at me. What to say…the truth is the best I think.]  
  
"Gee Ximen how considerate of you not to spread any rumors based on conclusions you drew yourself. Seeing how this is not going to die down, I'm going to tell the truth." [Well, maybe not the part about crying or the part about seeing Jing and Lei.]   
  
"Yes. Do tell us why the two of you were together this morning. Not to mention Ah-Si was only barely dressed," Mei Zuo couldn't resist the chance to pour fuel on the fire.   
  
San Chai shot him a nasty look, but continued selecting her words as carefully as a presidential candidate, "Yesterday was something of an interesting night. I walked around for a long time, and I stopped to rest on the upper deck. That's where Dao Ming Si found me on his walk around the yacht. I ended up falling asleep, and he decided it was better not to wake me. That's why I spent the night in his room."  
  
The table was silent again, and San Chai was feeling a bit panicked. [Great. Why are they all looking at me like I have horns sprouting from my forehead.]   
  
"Pwahahhaah. That is the lamest story I have ever heard," Ximen announced.  
  
"Whatever. When you decide to come out with the truth we're all ears. But really don't expect us to go for something that ridiculous," Mei Zuo agreed.  
  
"It IS the truth you idiots," Dao Ming Si hissed at the two.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why you want us to continue to see you as a hopeless virgin. Truth or not I would think a MAN would want people to assume he had finally gotten somewhere with a woman. How old are you again?" Ximen mused. In a flash of limbs, Dao Ming Si had plunged over to Ximen's seat and soon had him in a firm headlock. The group erupted in laughter, and San Chai was relieved that the spotlight was no longer directed on her. She even joined in the laughter at the sight of two full grown men wrestling on the floor. She continued giggling until she noticed Lei at the window. He turned as if on cue, and their eyes locked for the first time that morning.   
  
~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	17. Icy Stare, Cold Shoulder

Chapter 17: Icy Stare, Cold Shoulder  
  
~GoOf~  
  
San Chai:  
  
There was something in his eye that I couldn't place. This isn't the first time I couldn't make sense of what he was feeling. Even though I've known him since we were little, there were so many times when I just couldn't figure Lei out. As we continue to stare at each other, I glimpse random emotions. Hurt. Anger. Longing. Sadness. Impossible! Why would he be sad?! He has Jing. His beautiful Jing, who I can't compare to. She's perfect for him, they belong together. So l need to grow up, suck it up, and be happy for them. Yesterday I was still unsure of what I felt about him. He's my best friend, and I should wish the best for him. Yet, why does it hurt to think of him with another? AH! Stop being selfish San Chai. Lei's happiness is all that matters. ARGH!   
  
  
  
Lei:  
  
Time stops as we continue staring at each other. I'm trying my best to stay calm. It isn't hard considering the fact that I can be an introvert sometimes. Damn though, it's hard hiding my emotions from San Chai. Sometimes she can read me like an open book. It rips to hear what happened between San Chai and Ah-Si from Ximen and Mei Zuo. Is it true, San Chai, about what happened between you and Ah-Si? Why can't I accept the fact that you love Ah-Si? After all, I pushed you toward him. I'll only thought of your happiness and never consider my own feelings. Yes, I love you. I'll always will. You're my best friend, and the one I truly love whole heartedly. Your happiness means everything to me. If it means letting you go, I'll do it. I wish I had realized sooner, told you sooner, but it's my burden to carry now.   
  
  
  
Lei and San Chai broke out of their reverie at the sound of Mei Zuo's voice.   
  
"Yo! San Chai! Lei! Are you two having a staring contest?!" asked Mei Zuo.   
  
"Yeah, what's with the staring?" asked Ximen.   
  
"Staring? Lei why are you staring at San Chai? San Chai why are you staring at Lei?" demanded Ah-Si.   
  
"Shhhhh! Stop the yelling and questioning. It's my turn, where is Xiao Yo, Ximen?" asked San Chai.   
  
"Morning!" came a little voice at the doorway.   
  
"Gee you're early!" said San Chai.   
  
"I could say the same for you. Where were you last night? I waited for you back at the room, but you didn't come back" said Xiao Yo.   
  
"Sweetie, didn't you hear? San Chai was with Ah-Si last night, IN HIS ROOM!" said Ximen.   
  
"Aiii! OW! Sannn Chai!!!" Ximen yelped in pain.   
  
"I'm so sorry. Was that your foot?" San Chai cooed innocently.   
  
"I-In his room?" stuttered Xiao Yo.   
  
"Don't listen to these two hormonally charged idiots! It so happened that I fell asleep on the deck, and Ah-Si didn't know where to bring me, so he brought me back to his room. NOTHING happened. Now together all of you. N-O-T-H-I-N-G H-A-P-P-E-N-E-D. Come on, repeat after me you guys," instructed San Chai.   
  
"Okay hardworking virgin, keep telling yourself that" Ximen said jokingly.   
  
"Ah! I give up!"   
  
"Lei, what do you think about our hardworking virgin's little lie?" asked Mei Zuo.   
  
"It's none of my business. What she does doesn't involve me," Lei replied coolly. San Chai looked at him with a hurt expression.   
  
"Uh, Lei? What's wrong? That was a bit unlike you, we're just joking around with San Chai," Ximen's tone was serious now.  
  
"Later," Lei told the group.  
  
"Lei," San Chai called after him. Lei stopped at the sound of her voice. [Turn around Lei and tell her you didn't mean what you said. You do care, you care so much it hurts.] But instead he continued on his way.   
  
  
  
[What the hell is wrong with him today?] thought Ah-Si. Noticing the hurt look on San Chai's face, Ah-Si felt a pang at his heart. If looks could kill, Lei would've been dead already with the daggers Dao Ming Si was sending his way. Deciding to lighten things up, Ah-Si asked if anyone was interested in having any more pancakes or else he would eat them all.   
  
"San Chai, eat! You're too skinny!" Ah-Si repeated. Giving him an angry look, she continued with her breakfast, but her mind was spinning in search of an explanation for why Lei had left and for his sudden coldness towards her.   
  
"Lei..." San Chai whispered to herself. Hanging on her every sigh and motion, Ah-Si heard her whisper, and emotions stirred within him he didn't like.   
  
"You know what, I'm stuffed. I'm going to finish packing up," San Chai excused herself from the table.  
  
[I think Lei and I need to have a serious talk. I can't stand it when he retreats into a shell like this. Stupid. Where would he be?]  
  
She darted around the ship for nearly twenty minutes, but there was no sign of Lei. Stopping to catch her breath, her ears honed in on a familiar sad melody. [Thank God for that violin, and his habit of playing it when he's upset. This stupid yacht's too big.] The irony of their friendship was that it always took some sort of drama to force them to face the reality of a situation. They are both dreamers, frequently in denial. It's heartfelt, the way Lei thinks of San Chai before himself and the way she considers his emotions before her own, but in the case of their budding romance...it just wasn't going to work out this way. It's been past prime for one of them to speak up, but neither has had the courage.  
  
San Chai admired the rich tone of the violin's melancholy song for a couple of minutes before entering the lower level sunroom. "Hua Zhe Lei. We need to talk."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
all in all this fic is dying....and this chapter is proof. Rest assured, i'll try to make amends with the next chapters...because this was just...gross. SORRY!!!!!!!! (purity of heart is pretty good though!! go read that after this! please?) as always, REVIEW! 


	18. Really Bad Timing

Chapter 18: Really Bad Timing   
  
"Hey the captain says we'll be docking in about an hour. Did you make sure everyone's all set to go?" Ximen asked Mei Zhou while methodically looking over his to-do list.   
  
"As usual I can't get in touch with Lei, but San Chai's phone is off too. Should I go look for them?" Mei Zuo started towards the door.  
  
"Sounds good. I'll meet you on the upper deck in a bit." The group was all assembled on the upper deck, taking in the view as they neared the shore.   
  
~*~  
  
Lei reached for his violin case and carefully tucked the instrument away. San Chai stood silently in the doorway waiting for him to respond. The quiet in the room was deafening, and the monotone ticking of a large grandfather clock in the room resounded dully. Unnerved, Lei made his way to the bar, seated himself on a stool and poured a drink. A drink was meant to calm his nerves as he continued feigning nonchalance. After taking a few sips he finally turned to face her. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
[Gah. What DO I want to tell him? What's there to say now?] It took a couple of "umms" and a "well" before she could reply to him. "I just thought you seemed a little off at breakfast."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well I'm here if you want to talk, Lei."  
  
"There's nothing."  
  
"I see. That's why I'm getting obnoxious one-line responses huh?"  
  
"Never talked much anyway." [I don't know what to say to you San Chai. It's draining all my energy to keep from pulling you close to me and keep you by my side forever.]  
  
San Chai's patience was wearing thin, but she went on, "I can't believe Ximen. He and Mei Zuo KNOW nothing happened last night. I wasn't lying."  
  
"I didn't accuse you of anything," Lei remarked.  
  
"I'm so tired of this lovey dovey mush. Why can't well enough be left alone?" San Chai griped.  
  
"Everyone's glad to see you and Ah-Si make progress," Lei muttered.  
  
"Well some things just don't concern everyone."  
  
"If you didn't do anything, why are you so worried about what people think?" Lei's tone was almost bitter. [Cool it Lei. Don't blow this up bigger than it needs to be.]  
  
Taken aback by his remark, San Chai scoffed, "It matters to me what you think. It's always mattered."  
  
"Why?" Lei sipped his vodka.  
  
"Because I thought me and you were special, but I guess not," San Chai's voice softened.  
  
"We are," Lei assured her. [You'll never know just how much, fish face.]  
  
"Heh. I know you have someone dear to your heart," [Oops! I wasn't supposed to have seen them yesterday!] San Chai bit her bottom lip in a panic.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lei was puzzled.  
  
"Grr, pick up the phone!!" Mei Zhou snapped his cell shut in frustration. He was on the lower deck now and hoped the two of them were somewhere nearby. Nearing the sun room he heard familiar voices and smiled. At the doorway, Mei Zhou opened his mouth to speak but sensed that Lei and San Chai were having some sort of deep discussion. He wanted to back away, as that would be the decent thing to do, but he was far too curious about what the two were conversing about so intensely.   
  
"I um… I saw you yesterday," San Chai told Lei.   
  
"Uh-huh," Lei was eager to hear what point San Chai was trying to make.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you Lei. I really am. I'm glad you found someone you care for, and she's gorgeous too." [I wish it was me though. Who am I kidding though? She's a supermodel law student. I'm the girl he calls fish face.] San Chai tried to smile.  
  
"Someone I care for?" Lei was really lost now. [Does she know? Is she trying to "let me down gently"?]  
  
Leaning against the door frame unnoticed, Mei Zuo found the conversation was getting really juicy. [So Lei likes someone huh?] He should've backed away, but curiousity wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Yeah. When I was walking around yesterday I saw you with Jing," San Chai blushed a little.  
  
"What did you see?" [Crap. I hope she didn't get the wrong idea.]  
  
"Well you guys make a really cute couple. That's all," San Chai decided that was the best reply.  
  
"You saw us together last night?" [Not kissing I hope.]  
  
"It's not that I was trying to, I just happened to see you guys kiss," San Chai directed her eyes to the counter top.   
  
::Bam::  
  
In his fury, Mei Zuo punched the door and took off. [Lei and Jing. I should've known.]  
  
"Did you hear something?" San Chai asked Lei.  
  
"Yeah, something probably fell. But San Chai I think you misunderstood."  
  
"Misunderstood what?"  
  
::Grandfather clock chimes::  
  
"O no! Lei, look what time it is! We're supposed to be upstairs! We'll be docking any minute now! We'll finish this at the house."  
  
[DAMN IT.] Lei watched her zip out of the sunroom and cursed himself. He finished his drink and reluctantly headed for the upper deck, in a dreadful mood.   
  
~*~  
  
"Mei Zuo did you find them?" Ximen asked his best friend.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, let's give them a few more minutes. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," Mei Zuo shook his head and put on a smile. He had plenty of experience in relationships, and it taught him the virtue of a cool head. He'd talk to Jing and Lei, but first he had to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Sorrry!!" San Chai huffed as she came running towards them.  
  
"San Chai!!! I was worried about you!" Ching He squeaked, seeing his heroine arrive.   
  
"Making a habit of the late fashion entrance huh?" Ah-Si scoffed, oblivious to the sighs his friends let out.  
  
"FASHIONABLY late. And no, I had some last minute things to take care of."  
  
"Well all our luggage has already been carried out, we're just waiting for Lei now. I hope he didn't fall asleep somewhere," Ximen laughed.  
  
"Look there he is now," Xiao Yo pointed to the lanky figure sauntering down the hall.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18 posted in a hurry, like I promised. Someone will become a couple in the next couple of chapters, and the story has one more major conflict to resolve. Thanks for reading! 


	19. What's With Everyone!

Chapter 19: What's With Everyone?!!  
  
"And this is your room, my hard working virgin." Ximen had to dodge the fist that came swinging towards his arm. "Why don't we all take a nap and get refreshed. I'll have the chef whip up refreshments for when you get hungry." He rushed downstairs, and San Chai flopped down on her bed. She stretched for the stereo control on the nightstand and switched on some soothing music. With her eyes closed, she started to doze off in the warm room when she heard the click of a doorknob. [Argh. Now what? Can't a girl get some beauty sleep?]  
  
"Who's there?" San Chai was too lazy to pick her head up.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing. Hey! I think your room is nicer than mine. I'll have to take it up with Ximen later." It was Mei Zuo, and San Chai was surprised that he would be popping by for a visit.   
  
"I'm more loveable than you are. Where's Jing?" San Chai propped herself up to ask.  
  
"Dunno. You're nothing close to my level of sex appeal. Actually, you look pale. You're not sick are you?" Mei Zuo's face revealed genuine concern. He sat down on the edge of her bed and reached over to feel her forehead even though he knew she probably wasn't sick, at least not physically.   
  
"I'm fine." She wondered how many times she'd said that lately when she felt anything but fine. "I just had trouble sleeping last night. Must've been something I ate."  
  
"Yeah, must be hard to stomach some things."   
  
San Chai didn't know what he was aiming at and simply didn't feel like dignifying that comment with a response.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to take a nap before brunch or lunch, whatever it is." She kicked off her shoes and crawled under the comforter.   
  
[I really just wanted someone to talk to. Don't kick me out, I'm not ready to face Jing yet. Lei screwed us both over.] Mei Zuo leaned over San Chai's face, pressed a finger to her tiny nose, and ventured, "Hey, since your room is so much nicer, think I can stay here for a little bit?"  
  
San Chai's eyes fluttered open and she quirked an eyebrow, staring at him with suspicion. "I guess so. You're risking your reputation though. I'll be the only girl you're in bed with that doesn't want you."  
  
San Chai didn't know why this playboy would choose to spend the afternoon napping with her, but she was grateful for the company. His presence prevented her from thinking about all the drama of the past couple of days. She had long grown accustomed to his innuendos and jokes, knowing he was harmless to her.  
  
"Ouch. You hurt me." Mei Zuo slipped into bed next to her, relishing the warmth of their proximity. It was actually quite comforting for two people, who were hurting so much on the inside. Mei Zuo patted her head, and they drifted off into a shallow slumber.   
  
~*~  
  
"Xiao Yooo!!" Ximen was practically singing her name as he walked down the halls.  
  
"BOO!" Xiao Yo playfully leapt onto his back, almost knocking Ximen over.  
  
"Whoa. Hey. If you wanted a piggy back ride, you only had to ask." He crouched down, and she giddily hopped on, hugging him tightly. Together, they were childish, silly, and incredulously happy. Xiao Yo's optimism and cheerful disposition rubbed off on him every moment, and Ximen found less reason to dwell on his depressing family life when he was with her. Their companionship was steadily growing into more, but they were probably the only couple that was still in tact that morning.   
  
"So…where to?" Ximen asked the tiny girl he was toting around.  
  
"Hmm, you think I can see your room?" Xiao Yo felt her face heat up, but Ximen was grinning smugly to himself.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Ximen charged headlong towards the bed and flung them down on it. He started tickling Xiao Yo relentlessly, and all her efforts to escape were futile. Wrestling around on the large bed, they landed themselves in an intimate position. As Ximen leaned closer to her, he wondered if she would reject him. Xiao Yo was equally afraid of what Ximen was thinking, and she dreaded that he would be dissatisfied with her lack of experience. But lost in the passion of the moment, Ximen dared to dip down and kiss her gently, on the lips, for the first time. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he was relieved and dove in for a deeper kiss. He ran his fingers through her fair hair, unable to recall any kiss he cherished so much.   
  
Snuggled in each others arms, Ximen and Xiao Yo rested in quiet. Finally, Ximen felt it was a good time to go for a dip in the springs. He tucked strands of Xiao Yo's hair behind her ear and whispered an invitation to her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Psst. Sleeping beauty. Come on, it's time to get up." Mei Zuo tried to rouse San Chai as gently as possible.  
  
"Hmm? What time is it?" San Chai asked groggily.   
  
"I think we're going to head out to the springs. Up, up." Mei Zuo tugged at her arm.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright guys. There are three private baths and then three larger ones. All are open for us, so split up how ever you want. I'm claiming one of the private baths though." Ximen and the rest of the boys were assembled at the top of the stone steps leading down to the springs, waiting for the girls.   
  
"Geez they're slow. It can't be that hard to put on a bathing suit." Dao Ming Si complained.  
  
"They're girls, Ah-Si. That's just how it goes." Ximen retorted.  
  
~  
  
"Here San Chai, I think this one is your size," Jing handed San Chai a swimsuit.  
  
The girls were rummaging through the collection of new suits that Ximen had prepared.   
  
"Great, hand me that sarong will you?" San Chai pushed her sunglasses in her hair and reached for the wrap from Xiao Yo.   
  
They were all set and were heading out the door when another girl crashed through, knocking them all over. In the tangle of arms and legs, muffled apologies could be heard.  
  
"Oops! I'm soo sorry!" The stranger blurted.   
  
Xiao Yo, San Chai, and Jing collected themselves but failed to recognize who the mysterious girl was.  
  
"You look so familiar, have we met before? My name is Jing."  
  
"Jing Jie-Jie! You don't remember me? Well, it has been a while hasn't it."  
  
"Xiao Zi?! Is it really you???!" Jing gasped recognizing the energetic girl's voice.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's about time!!" Dao Ming Si shouted when he saw the girls file out of the house. One, two, three, FOUR?! The guys collectively whistled and hooted at the babes, but they couldn't figure out how three girls became four. As they got closer to the steps, Ching He announced the obvious, "Hey, who's that girl? Where did she come from?"  
  
"Excuse me, do we know each other?" Ximen asked the girl who had intruded on his private time. Who could possibly know about the new estate?  
  
"O, stop it you male slut! Aren't you going to say hi to your cousin?!" The girl marched right up to Ximen and stuck her hands on her hips. Ximen didn't get a chance to answer.   
  
"O god. When did you get back? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?!" Dao Ming Si grimaced visibly.  
  
"Ah-Si!" Ximen poked his friend.  
  
"Xiao Zi? What happened to you?! You look…so different!" Mei Zuo stuttered. [Hot, even. Definitely hot.]  
  
"Guys, monkey's back," Dao Ming Si sneered.  
  
"Xiao Zi?" Lei remembered the nickname at once.  
  
"Hua Zhe Lei! It's soo good to see you again!" Xiao Zi hugged the boy warmly, then stepped over to Ximen and did the same for each of F4 in turn, even the reluctant Ah-Si.   
  
"When did you get back? We haven't seen you in years!! You have certainly changed..um..you actually look like a girl now!" Ximen choked out.  
  
[Cousin? Wow, they're nothing alike at ALL] San Chai stood in awe at the drama unfolding in front of her. Why were they so crude to each other? Why hadn't anyone mentioned her before?  
  
The arrival of Ximen's cousin livened up the group's spirits considerably. She was interesting to say the least. Instead of heading right down to the baths, they lounged around on the patio getting acquainted with Xiao Zi.   
  
"Well, I was called back last week to help with the merger with that computer company, you know which one I'm talking about Ximen. Then I hear that my F4 buddies are all off vacationing, and I couldn't resist the chance to surprise you all."  
  
"Xiao Zi, you could've called or something," Ximen sighed.  
  
"And miss the looks on your pampered faces? Nah. Four years is a long time isn't it? You'll all be proud to know that I've finished my studies. This trip back to Taiwan also allowed me to set up arrangements for the move back."  
  
"You're moving back? Seriously?" Ximen gawked in disbelief.  
  
Xiao Yo, San Chai, and Ching He felt completely outside the circle. The F4 and Jing were obviously close to this girl, but they failed to clearly explain the relationship, beyond the fact that she was Ximen's cousin.   
  
"San Chai! Do you want something to drink?" Dao Ming Si inquired suddenly.  
  
"San Chai? I'm sorry. How rude of me to exclude you all from the conversation," Xiao Zi began.  
  
"You're probably wondering how we all know each other and all that. Well, I'm cousins with this king of flirts over there. I grew up with the F4 and Jing but moved away to study a few years ago. I lost touch with them some time ago, and they're just really surprised to see me." Xiao Zi grinned.  
  
"Hush you monkey. Here San Chai, take this lemonade." Dao Ming Si reached over the table to hand her the glass.  
  
"Yo worm head, this is one the first times I've seen you so caring. Is San Chai your girlfriend?" Xiao Zi narrowed her eyes at Ah-Si.   
  
"Shut up you monkey!" Ah-Si snapped.   
  
"Must you be so rude?! You haven't grown up at in these years! I'm pretty sure San Chai ISN'T your girlfriend because she looks like she has more sense that that!" Xiao Zi retorted.  
  
"Do you have to move back? Taiwan's not big enough for a disaster like you!"  
  
"In that case you better leave the country because the last time I checked the Taiwanese were disgraced to call you one of their own!"  
  
"Ximen!! You better get your cousin away from me fast!" Ah-Si's fists were balled tightly.  
  
"Hmmph! Come on girls, let's go check out the springs."  
  
"Goddamnit!!! She just ruins everything! I can't believe you're related to her!" Dao Ming Si fumed as he watched Xiao Zi drag the other three girls with her.  
  
"Hey! Xiao Zi! Leave my girlfriend alone. I don't want her corrupted by you." Ximen dashed off to save Xiao You from his cousin's grip.   
  
"And here I thought we'd get to bathe with the girls…" Mei Zuo moped. He tried to get the attention of the other two, but they didn't notice his presence. He huffed a loud sigh then waltzed off in search of entertainment. Ching He tagged behind him not wanting to be left to the wrath of Dao Ming Si and the cold indifference of Lei.   
  
[San Chai…] And yet Dao Ming Si and Lei were thinking along the same lines.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Review!!! Look for the next update soon. ^_^] 


	20. Heating Up

Chapter 20: Heating Up  
  
Water was splashed about as the girls played around in the springs with Mei Zuo and Ching He. Leave it to that playboy to work his way towards the female baths. Nonetheless, they were all having a blast and laughing jovially. It was getting warmer as the sun began to set, and Mei Zuo offered to get some drinks for the group. Flexing his muscles, he pushed himself up from the steaming waters.   
  
"O Ching He, you're the only guy and here are 3 beautiful girls. Aren't you nervous?" Xiao Zi teased.   
  
"Nnnervous? No. We're good friends right? Haha.." Ching He sputtered.  
  
"Xiao Zi don't get him all worked up. Ching He is a really sweet guy," San Chai offered.  
  
"Well, he IS a guy and we ARE three attractive girls. I was just pointing out a fact." Xiao Zi smirked as she waded towards Ching He.  
  
"O Ching He, I bet you're quite the charmer aren't you?" She started to stroke his arm seductively, but Ching He quickly flushed red and slipped under the waters. Xiao Zi burst with giggles. When it became obvious that Ching He wasn't going to come back up, she began to panic. San Chai kept a level head and dove down to lift him. She was submerged for a while, and Xiao Zi was frantic.  
  
"Ching He!! San Chai!!!! San Chai!!!" Xiao Zi screeched.  
  
Lei and Dao Ming Si strolled around the gardens near the baths in a sort of awkward standoff. A much needed man to man talk was being avoided, and Lei wished he could be soaking in the warmth of a spring rather than have this silent showdown with his best friend. When they heard Xiao Zi's panicked screams, the two boys took off in a sprint. Dao Ming Si's mind filled with horrible scenarios, and Lei's heart skipped a beat as well. They followed the sound of Xiao Zi's sobs, hoping that San Chai was alright.  
  
"Xiao Zi, calm down and get some of the guys over here. Calm down," Jing shushed.  
  
San Chai had managed to drag Ching He out but it was hard work, and she was fighting to catch her breath. A skilled Jing did CPR on Ching He, and he coughed out a mouthful of water. San Chai, relieved that he was safe, laid down to rest, placing her hands over her chest and closing her eyes. The pounding of feet announced the arrival of Ah Si and Lei.  
  
"San Chai!" "San Chai?" They cried. Scurrying over to where she lay, each took a spot next to her.   
  
"What?" San Chai's eyelids fluttered open and she found the two staring intensely at her.  
  
"You're okay. What happened?" Lei asked.  
  
"Stupid woman! You scared us!" Dao Ming Si sighed.  
  
"Ching He got overheated. Xiao Zi is a bit panicky, that's all. Why would you think something happened to me?" she inquired innocently.  
  
Ah Si slapped his forehead, and Lei chuckled a bit. "Nevermind, let's get you up," Lei offered his hand to her. San Chai pushed it away and pointed towards the limp Ching He. "You guys should really help him to the house."  
  
The rest of the late afternoon was spent relaxing in the house, since Ching He needed to recuperate too. Ximen had the chefs prepare a few dishes from the BBQ and soon plates of food were lined up along the kitchen counter, buffet style. The chatter was animated and cheerful, as everyone enjoyed fruity cocktails and hearty food. San Chai had a few small helpings, then decided to bring a plate to Ching He. She spent a couple of minutes talking to her friend before heading back to the dining area. Unexpectedly, she felt someone grab her arm, and she was pulled into a bedroom.   
  
"San Chai," Lei closed the door gently behind him. The scene by the springs today had given him a scare, and thankfully he had finally gained enough nerve to at least tell San Chai how he felt. If he was going to wish her the best with Ah-Si, he wanted it to be sincere, holding nothing back.   
  
"Lei, what's going on?" San Chai was sitting on a plush bed in one of the many guest rooms at Ximen's estate. She looked at the boy with eyes full of concern, trying to remember the last time she felt so awkward around him.  
  
"San Chai I think we need to talk," he started.  
  
"Okay, what about?" She hated when he started a conversation with that sentence. It always signaled a serious discussion, and San Chai hoped he wouldn't bring up the subject they had left unfinished on the boat. She really didn't want to hear anymore about Jing. She cringed hearing his next sentence.  
  
"What made you think Jing and I were dating?" Lei asked.  
  
"I um..told you…I sort of saw you two…kissing," San Chai felt her face heating up. She was never comfortable with public displays of affection, but to make it worse, this was Lei, her best friend.  
  
"That was a misunderstanding." Lei crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to her.   
  
"What do you mean?" San Chai turned to face him, feeling thoroughly confused now.   
  
"San Chai, we've always been the closest of friends right? You and I have no secrets from each other. I would give my life for you to be happy, you know that," Lei held her shoulders firmly, willing her to understand the sincerity of his words. San Chai nodded slightly, her eyes wide in bewilderment. She tried to say something is response, but Lei put a slender finger to her lip.  
  
"San Chai, I am not in love with Jing. Maybe I was a long time ago, but I am not any more. She helped me become the person I am, but the other night she helped me find something more valuable. San Chai, I am in love with someone, but I just didn't know it. Jing showed me that," Lei continued.  
  
"Lei…" San Chai couldn't make sense of the feelings somersaulting inside of her, but she needed to tell him how she felt about him. She wanted to tell him that he was probably the most important person in the world to her, but she didn't know if it was love. Lei wasn't done with what he needed to tell her, and he forced himself to say it all at once for fear the chance would pass him by again.  
  
"Fish face, you are my best friend. The other night, I realized that over time I had fallen in love with the most wonderful person. I fell in love with you, the girl whose tears shatter my heart and whose smile can bring out the sun," Lei leaned in closer to her face as he spoke, until their foreheads were touching. He kissed her brow, then wrapped his arms tightly around her small body. After a while, he let go to hear her response. Looking warmly into her brown eyes, he wished with his whole being that she loved him too.  
  
"Lei, thank you. I don't know what I did to be blessed with someone as caring as you in my life. I don't think I deserve it all, your generosity, your loyalty, your…love. I…don't know what to say…" San Chai bowed her head and a trickle of tears flowed down her cheeks. Lei's confession made her feel light headed and blissful, but somehow she still wasn't sure of what to do.   
  
"San Chai, you deserve more than I could give you, but I'd willingly spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. Will you let me be with you like always? More than just a friend?" Lei pleaded with her, and she smiled, seeing that this was what fate was pointing her towards. Nothing could go wrong with Lei by her side.   
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," San Chai bowed her head as tears of joy trickled down her cheeks. Lei pulled her into his embrace, stroking her hair gently. It was a moment worthy of all eternity. If San Chai had doubts before, the sensation that shot through her when Lei leaned in for a gentle kiss made them fade away. She felt her knees weaken, her face blush, and her heart race all at once. As they slowly laid down on the bed, she felt relieved to know that there would always be a pair of strong arms to hold her tight.  
  
[FINALLY!!!! Aren't they SLOW as hell? So Lei fans everywhere rejoice…for now. I have a VERY important question for my readers...END it here? or carry out one more twist???]  
  
NeRd ::cackles::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	21. Lovey Dovey

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
[I just HAD to cater to the requests…so here goes. ^_^]  
  
Lei stretched his arms and legs out on the plushy sofa bed, feeling refreshed after a full 15 hours of sleep. It was a lazy Saturday, and his San Chai had left for work sometime in the morning. The stubborn girl that she was, refused to stop working part time at the bakery. Lei crashed at her loft more frequently, and as he rose now to scrounge for food, he thought about the first time he had slept over here.  
  
::not that long ago::  
  
"Hehe, that was such a funny movie. What should we do now?" San Chai asked the boy holding her hand.  
  
Lei shrugged, merely enjoying her presence as they walked back to the apartment. They passed a small convenience store, and San Chai paused.   
  
"I'm going to run in and grab a few things. Do you want anything?" she asked. He shook his head, and San Chai dashed into the store. Preferring to stay outside, Lei surveyed the busy street. He spotted a small flower stand across the way and went over to pick out a bouquet.   
  
"Lei?" San Chai exited the shop and looked around for the familiar lanky figure. He stealthily moved up behind her, taking the bags and placing a bouquet of spring blooms in her hands. She flushed pink like the tulips she was holding and smiled a sweet thank you to him. Flowers were her favorite, and since they started dating, Lei had a fresh bunch sent to her apartment every other day. HUA Zhe Lei lived up to his name. Now only a block from home, the couple was caught in a sudden downpour, drenching through every piece of clothing.   
  
Having finally scurried upstairs, San Chai immediately made a hot pot of tea and forced Lei to change into the biggest shirt that she could find. She was relieved to discover that she had stashed a pair of scrub pants that were way too big in her closet because simply remembering the few seconds she had seen Lei in his boxers made her blush beet red. Donning one of the many pajama sets Lei had bought for her when she first moved in, she left her bedroom with a towel for her boyfriend. San Chai sat across from him, watching him dry his hair as she brushed the knots out of her own. Abruptly Lei got up and plopped down on the sofa next to her. He snaked his arms around her waist and slid her into his lap. San Chai squeaked a tiny gasp, puzzled by what Lei was doing. He took the brush from her hands and slowly began to comb through her long hair. San Chai relaxed as his tender hands fingered her damp locks. Soon he set the brush aside and pulled her back tightly to his chest, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. San Chai folded her small hands in her lap, and Lei cupped his own over them. She shut her beautiful eyes, thanking the heavens, the earth, and every other entity for the incredible good fortune that brought Lei into her life. She could feel his light breath tickling at her neck and leaned back, enjoying the warmth. When she twisted slightly to see his face, Lei had already fallen asleep, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. Sweet as it was, she couldn't have him sleep in this position all night. As she tried to ease her way out of his embrace, he stirred and opened his eyes. The sleepy eyes that watched her and the slight smile on his lips made San Chai's heart flutter. She had been unsuccessful in escaping his grasp and had now woken the sleeping boy.   
  
"Mmm. I should go," Lei said groggily. He pondered whether to call for a ride or just to take a cab home.  
  
San Chai's mind proposed the option of having him stay, but her prudish sense of propriety kept kicking the choice down. The mental battle raged in her mind, and she unknowingly said, "…stay the night."  
  
Lei's eyes widened, and he felt he must be drowsier than usual to be hearing things. San Chai seemed to have awoken from her thoughts, realizing what she had uttered and seeing the look of bewilderment on Lei's face. She started to babble in embarrassment, "I um..well you, I didn't mean, but you…"  
  
"San Chai, it's okay. I'm just going to take a cab."  
  
"NO. I mean, well. Do you…want to…stay?" She finally managed to murmur.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lei asked for confirmation. She nodded, her eyeing darting to the floor as a sudden wave of shyness swept over her. Before long, Lei had take a sort of permanent residence on her sofa bed several nights out of the week. San Chai was prim as ever, and thus the arrangement for separate beds, but the idea that she wanted him in her apartment, wanted him to stay over, made Lei glow in delight.  
  
::back to the present::  
  
Shuffling into the kitchen, Lei found a small covered tray with a bright post-it attached.  
  
"Would've made you breakfast, but you always sleep till noon. Have a good lunch instead, and I'll see you soon.   
  
XOXO."  
  
As Lei seated himself to a lovingly prepared meal, he read the post-it note over and over. She probably had no idea that it rhymed. Her consideration, devotion, sweetness…how would he ever survive without it? Luckily, she only worked half the day on Saturday, so he would be seeing her shortly. An hour later, Lei was showered, changed, and began rummaging through San Chai's closet. With a bag slung over his shoulder, he ambled around the sun-splotched grasses of his private park. He and San Chai shared some priceless moments in this very playground, and all these years later, Lei felt gratified to know they would make many more such memories.  
  
~  
  
"Fishy fishy. Psst. Fishy." Lei whispered in his low voice. He had arrived at Divine Desserts to pick up San Chai, but she was in one of the back rooms. In a flash of resourcefulness, he located the small brass bell and punched it. San Chai whizzed out to the counter, but her serious "work face" melted at the sight of him.   
  
"Madam, I've come to escort you to your next engagement. Perhaps a change of attire would be suitable?" Lei mimicked a butler's accented speech and handed her the travel tote he had filled earlier. He situated himself at a table to wait when his cell phone rang.   
  
"Yo."  
  
"Yo." Dao Ming Si and Lei greeted each other in their typical way.  
  
There was a peculiar pause on the line, and Lei heard Ah-Si exhale a deep sigh.  
  
"Problems. The queen called yesterday, wanted to know how my fiancée was. I told her that I didn't think it was going to work out. She didn't ask much, but she's pissed. I told her little as possible, but from that woman, silence is deadly. I just wanted to let you know." Ah-Si breathed another sigh.   
  
"Where is she?" Lei asked.  
  
"New York. Won't be back for another month at least. We've got some time." Ah-Si offered.  
  
"Thanks. You good?"   
  
"Yup. You?"  
  
"Yeah. Later." Lei snapped his cell phone shut and buried his face into his hands. He looked up at the soft clatter of high heeled shoes to be greeted by San Chai's luminous smile. He had selected a faint pink sun dress for her, and she was beautiful as ever. Lei rose and gently kissed her forehead, a smile curling into shape. She smoothed the collar of his white shirt, thrown over a loose pair of khakis. So comfortable with each other, they had some tendencies of a married couple. Most dangerously, everyone had forgotten that she was still technically engaged…to someone else.  
  
~  
  
Seated for dinner later that night, after a pleasant afternoon at an outdoor concert, Lei was swishing his wine around in a glass. Raising it up, he peered into the dark burgundy liquid pensively. When he moved to bring the glass to his lips, his eyes shifted across the room. Was that…Mei Zuo?  
  
"I'm starved. Let's order." San Chai's voice cut in.   
  
"San Chai, look over there, doesn't that look like Mei Zuo?" he pointed in the direction.  
  
"Yeah, so? Let's go say hi."  
  
"No. Can you see who he's sitting with?"  
  
"Not from here. What's going on? What's the big deal?" San Chai thought Lei was behaving strangely again. He had already started dialing a familiar number, waiting for his friend to pick up.   
  
"Yo, Lei."  
  
"Busy?" Lei stated more than asked. This was the most intriguing discovery, and Lei considered how much fun the situation could be. After all, Lei's subtly playful, prankster side had been cultured by years of friendship with the very boy he was on the phone with.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"VS tonight? Date?" Lei continued.  
  
"Nah, I think I'm going to rain check. New girl."  
  
"Right. Later." Lei couldn't ask about the girl because it would be out of character for him, but it was truly amusing that Mei Zuo's latest girlfriend was none other than Xiao Zi. He would just wait for Mei Zuo to tell F3 himself.   
  
[sorry for the exceptionally slow update, but i sincerely hope you enjoy it. check back with it soon, and drop me a review k?] 


	22. Tempestuous Night

Chapter 22: Tempestuous Night  
  
::a number of peaceful weeks have passed, the calm before the storm draws to a close::  
  
"Is Ah-Si coming or what?" Ximen asked his playboy friend.  
  
"I don't know. He's been spending a lot of time with Jing lately. I think she's managed to tame him some too, but are they really…together?" Mei Zuo wondered.  
  
"Nah, I think Ah-Si is planning on moving to New York for a while, and Jing knows a lot more about the area than he does. We know how Ah Si has this thing for his sister, so Jing probably falls into that type of role." Ximen mused to himself that the last month had been an emotional roller coaster for his group of friends. He had nursed Mei Zuo back to his former glory, easing him away from a life long infatuation with Jing, only to see him now with his cousin Xiao Zi!! The two of them were such an energetic, playful, and daring couple that Ximen could barely keep up. They were a danger to the social scene no one could have predicted. F4's leader Dao Ming Si had difficulty accepting San Chai's rejection of his love, but as a sign of how much he had matured over the year, he was able to be a man about it. He respected her feelings and even blessed the couple. In his own heart, Ah Si knew that he still loved her, but if he couldn't be the one to bring her happiness then he shouldn't be the one with her. It had taken weeks, crates of alcohol, and a number of street fights for him to reach this level of acceptance. Tonight, the gang was going to be gathered at VS for some harmless fun.  
  
~*~  
  
Sunbeams streaked the spacious loft, and it was quiet throughout. In the bedroom, two figures were curled up in bed.  
  
"What time are we supposed to meet the guys?" San Chai turned to ask the resting boy in bed next to her. She stroked his messy hair, admiring his handsome face.  
  
"Let's call and cancel. I have better plans in mind," All hint of sleepiness vanished from Lei's face, and in a swift move had San Chai wrapped tightly under him. The weeks after the trip had been bliss for the couple, and they enjoyed the typical dating scene. Plenty of movies, dinners, long walks, and other equally so-cute-it's-nauseating activities filled their days. Under Lei's gentle tutorage, San Chai had even grown less prudish…which is quite an accomplishment on Lei's part. Lei would never pressure her and was pleasantly surprised how much she had wanted to demonstrate her affection. Now flipped back over, San Chai threw a slender leg over her boyfriend and rested her head on his chest. When she finally rose from bed to get ready, they were already late for the party. Lei's absurd sleeping habits seemed to be influencing her as well.  
  
"Come on Lei. Let's go." San Chai threw a clean outfit at him and tugged at his arm. He flatly refused to budge, and San Chai was getting antsy.  
  
"Only if I get a kiss," Lei said finally, smirking deviously. San Chai of course obliged willingly.  
  
Minutes later, Lei skillfully swerved the Jag into a parking space, and helped San Chai from the car. Headed down the street, the loving couple attracted the looks of those around them, as usual. They were two gorgeous people, dressed for a night out, and obviously immensely happy. They were only a few feet from the VS entrance, but they would never make it that night.  
  
"Mr. Hua Zhe Lei, Miss San Chai. If you will please come with me," a mod of suited men blocked the path in front of them. San Chai gritted her teeth and clutched tightly to Lei's hand. Someone's parents were dissatisfied, but it would never cross her mind whose. On the other hand, the inevitable Lei had been fearing, dreading, was finally taking place. Reluctantly, they climbed into a black limo and were speeded toward the Maple Hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why the hell are we here? If that bitch is back, tell her I don't want to see her!" Dao Ming Si flung a glass at the floor angrily. Jing was seated calmly next to him, patting his arm in a soothing manner. They were seated in a large private room in the Maple Hotel, and Dao Ming Si was infuriated that a crew of his mother's toadies had prevented him from going to see his friends tonight. The door clicked open, and he rose with glass in hand ready to assault his overbearing mother. He did drop the glass, out of shock at who walked through the door now. Lei and San Chai were escorted to seats across from Ah Si and Jing.  
  
"I see we've all arrived," Dao Ming Feng sashayed into the room. She still wore a business suit from earlier in the day, her hair twisted up as usual. This meeting was all business anyway.  
  
"Damn it. What do you want??! And why did you drag all these people here?" Ah Si snarled.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your mother? Mind your manners."  
  
"This must be San Chai. I've never seen her in person," Dao Ming Feng pointed a manicured nail at the girl seated next to Lei.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dao," San Chai greeted politely, wringing her hands in her lap.  
  
"I'm a busy person so just listen up. My son here is arranged to be married to San Chai. Sometime in the last month, it was reported to me that San Chai and Hua Zhe Lei are now together. This is not how contracts are fulfilled."  
  
"Mom, I'll marry who I choose to. You can leave them all out of it," Ah Si roared, his temper flaring.  
  
"I'm not finished. Furthermore, it's always been accepted that Teng Tang Jing would wed Hua Zhe Lei. You all seem to have confused your partners. I won't be made a laughingstock in the business community. You will wed who you're supposed to, and the mergers will go through as planned."  
  
"Mrs. Dao, my personal matters will be discussed with my family. I'm sure Jing's parents will be equally understanding. We've all been friends for innumerable years," Lei interjected in an icy voice.  
  
"I have no control over your decisions Lei, nor your wedding plans to Jing. However, San Chai is involved with my family, and her actions DO concern me. I am not pleased that she has chosen to dismiss my son and the arrangements. Like I said, the plans will go through as agreed upon," Dao Ming Feng continued solemnly.  
  
"Mrs. Dao, I'm sorry that I didn't handle the situation better, but marriage should be based on love. I'm sure you want Dao Ming Si to be happy right?" San Chai pleaded.  
  
"Love? Fine then. Ah Si, do you love San Chai?" Dao Ming Feng turned sharply on her son, playing her cards expertly. Ah Si could not make a response to the question. He was never a convincing liar, and the truth was that he did love her.  
  
"Alright then. Like you said Miss San Chai, marriage should be based on love. My son loves you, and that should be enough."  
  
~*~  
  
Crowded around a breakfast table, everyone was just informed of Dao Ming Feng's latest intrusion into her son's life. The four victims looked a mess, no one having gotten much sleep. Still dressed in their outfits from last night, Ah Si, Jing, San Chai, and Lei sat back while their friends screamed and cried out at the abominable woman.  
  
"She's such a.. manipulative person."  
  
"That's shit. What do we do now?!!"  
  
Seated in silence, there seemed to be no obvious solution to this massive dilemma. Jing surprised her friends by naming an overlooked source of help.  
  
"Let's call Zhuang. She should have some thoughts on the matter."  
  
It was late in the afternoon the next day when Dao Ming Zhuang was picked up from the airport and immediately chauffeured to a posh private restaurant. Teng Tang Jing had called, and Zhuang knew this was no ordinary visit to her friends. Casually strolling into a banquet room, she flashed a brilliant smile at the troubled group of teens. There was the expected warm welcome, as hugs and kisses were exchanged, but as soon as she was seated the occurrences of the night prior were retold.   
  
"Jie, you have to help me. I…I don't know how to deal with that woman," Ah Si sighed.  
  
"You don't deal with her, Ah Si. She deals with you and you learn to play the game. Now, tell me how your fiancée became Lei's girlfriend. Not that I care, I just figured you two were well matched," Zhuang replied.  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause in the conversation. The topic was sensitive, and no one really knew where to begin. Zhuang tactfully brushed over to a new subject, and the remainder of the group breathed a bit easier. Knowing that the flight over from Los Angeles was exhausting, Ah Si insisted his sister head back to the hotel for rest after dinner. She agreed and bid them each goodbye individually. She came at last to San Chai, whom she hugged fondly, commiserating with the girl's predicament. Quietly she whispered to her, "Meet me for lunch tomorrow. Someone will call you in the morning. Good night."  
  
::YAY!! An UPDATE!! Like it? Feedback is absolutely crucial because for once I don't have a sure idea what's going to happen next! :: 


End file.
